Ella es la ideal
by RousleePeters- KotomiSchiffer
Summary: Orihime tiene gustos que en Japón no son tan bien vistos, Ichigo se enamorara de una chica "rara" como Orihime?.
1. Chapter 1

**Kotomi reportandose con otro Ichihime *w*… la trama esta basada en un sueño que tuve:3 y pense en mis naranjines.¡quiero que me suceda a mi! **

**Ichigo's POV.**

Era un 15 de diciembre en la ciudad de Karakura.

-Oye vamos primo, Ichigo, apurate- Dijo Kanade, mi primo jalandome de el brazo –Ichigo tienes que distraerte, tengo el lugar perfecto al cual podemos ir- dijo un alegre Kanade. El tenia razon, tenia que ditraerme, despues de todo nada era para siempre… hace un mes que mi novia… bueno mi ex Fuyumi termino conmigo, es algo vergonzoso pero me afecto mucho que me dejara, mi familia a estado buscando la manera de ayudarme, a subir mis animos y mi primo no era la excepcion, pero por alguna razon, no podia ser feliz.

-Oiii Ichigo, vuelve a la tierra-  
-Oh, lo siento, me distraje, adonde dijistes que iriamos- pregunte curioso.  
-A una convencion de anime- dijo con una brillo en los ojos, algo .. raro en el, Oh lo habia olvidado Kanade era a una de esas conveciones no es lo mio, muchos frikis. Frunci el ceño y el lo noto.  
-Oh, vamos Ichigo no seas anciano, estamos en JAPOOON! El lugar en donde todo comenzo, te hara bien, ademas tu antes eras un casi otaku- dijo con un tono burlon, y tenia razon antes era adicto a los mangas y anime, pero desde que fuyumi estuvo conmigo, cambio.. yo cambie.

-Pues ya que vamos-. Dije con una risa, y vi como su rostro se "ilumino".  
-Oye… espera Ichigo me ire a cambiar- dijo dirigienose al baño, y pues lo olvidaba Kanade hacia cosplays… era un cosplayer. Se estaba tardando demasiado.  
-Oii, Kanade date prisa- dije serio.  
-Ya estoy listo ichiiii- dijo haciendo poses raras-  
-Y quien se supone que eres- dije con un poco de curiosidad.  
-Soy Rin Okumura… Daaaaaah-.  
-Ya veo-. En si su cosplay estaba perfecto.  
-Si, que esperamos, vamonooooooos!- dijo haciendo otras de sus poses.

Gracias a Dios que Kanade tiene auto, si no imaginense como la gente nos veria, ya que en japon no esta bien visto eso de los otakus. A lo lejos puedo ver a muchas personas con cosplay, creo que ya llegamos.

-¡LLEGAMOOOOOS!- Dijo Kanade con euforia.  
Nos dirigimos a la entrada, era increible a cuantas personas les podia gustar el anime y el manga.

-Kanda, ire a comprar las entradas.  
-Hai, solo compra una.  
-¿Una? Y la tuya?- dije confuso.  
-Ichigo algo que debes saber es que los cosplayers entramos gratis- dijo riendose, ese kanade por eso es que hace cosplays para no pagar la entrada.  
-Tu… eres un aprovechado- dije  
-No lo soy, hago lo que amo y no pago, muajaja-  
-De acuerdo, ya vuelvo-. Me dirigi a la boleteria.  
-Me da una entrada- dije sin ganas.  
-Que tu no eres cosplayer?- Acaso es tan raro que la gente tenga cabello naranja? Que les importa mi color de cabello.  
-Tsk, no no lo soy, solo deme la entrada- dije groseramente-  
-Lo siento, ten-. Dije arrebatandole la entrada-  
-Gracias.- dije  
Me dirigi a la entrada, y muchas personas rodeaban a Kanade, pidiendoles fotos, acaso era tan buen cosplayer?... eso creo. No me di cuenta de que ya era hora de almorzar.  
-Ichigo, vamos a comer- dijo Kanade ya terminada su sesion de fotos.  
-Si, eres muy famoso aquí-.  
-Eso creo, eso creo.  
Fumos al comedor, a comprar nuestro almuerzo, y nos fuimos a sentar.  
-Itadakimasu.  
-Itadakimasu.  
-Te eztad guztando ed padeo Idigo?- dijo Kanade con comida en la boca-.  
-Estem.. si en realidad si me esta gustando, seria genial venir el año que viene- dije.. es verdad me encanta estar aquí, nunca habia estado en un lugar asi, y pues me gusta.

_"Oh ahí viene Inoue-san" "Ella siempre viene hermosa con su cosplay" "Se mi novia Inoue-san" "Pasenme una servilleta" (__**Por la hemorragia nasal XD)**_

_****_Pude ver a una chica, con dos coletas azules, muy largas, ojos azules, y un traje rojo… venia de un duende?... no era de santa?.. no talvez de ayudante de santa..? si yo creo que si, ese ha de ser su cosplay,… si la veia bien, ella es realmente hermosa, su piel se ve realmente tersa, quisiera poder tocarla yisaber si es asi, pero lo mas seguro es de que asi sea, su cuerpo es esta muy desarrollado, para la edad que creo que tiene, es hermosa, hace mucho que no veia a mujeres luego de lo sucedido, pero ella, en serio que lo es. –hermosa- no me di cuenta, cuando ella se acerco a nosotros.

-Konichiwa Kanade-kun- dijo la ayudante de santa, con una gran sonrisa, su voz es muy linda, ahora que la veia de cerca, esa mujer es realmente bella.  
-konichiwa Orihime-chan- dijo Kande con cierto, tono de niño. Orihime?... por lo visto es una princesa, y una muy linda, su nombre no podia ser mas perfecto.  
-Sugoii, tu cosplay esta genial kanade-chan- dijo con alegria-.  
-Jojojo, lo crees?.. el tuyo esta mas tierno… Miku?... Miku hatsune, christmas version no?- dijo kanade- ahora lo entendia, sus cosplay era el de la famosa idol virtual.  
-Si, aproveche la ocasión y soy la ayudante de santa- dijo Orihime con una sonrisa al mil.  
-Cof. Cof-. No se porque razon hice eso-  
-Oh, si lo siento, etto… Orihime-chan, el el mi primo-. Dijo presentandome  
-Hola, soy Ichigo Kurosaki, un gusto-. Dije con … nervios, si nervios.  
-Hola, kurosaki-kun, soy Orihime Inoue, el gusto es mio-. Dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, era realmente adorable. Nunca pense que alguien causara esta sensacion de nuevo… no esperen esta sesacion nunca la habia sentido antes, me gusta una otaku.  
_"Inoue-san, puedes tomarte una foto con nosotros"-___Pudimos escuchar a lo lejos.  
-Claro que si, si me disculpan, nos vemos kanade-kun, un gusto kurosaki-kun, ojala nos veamos pronto.- dijo alejandose-.  
-Nos vemos orihime-chan.  
-Adios-. Me limite a decir.- Desde que ella se alejo, la sonrisa de mi rostro no se borraba, ella esa capaz de hacerme sonreir, cuando apenas la conocia… eso acaso era posible?... pues creo que si lo es, pero esta bien pensar en ella?.. que tal si tiene novio?... y yo la quiero enamorar…? Acaso le guste?.. que cosas digo sera mejor averiguar primero las cosas, eso me deja a alguien… sii a Kanade.

**¿Qué les parecio? Este… bueno, es algo loca la trama pero luego sera muy linda, ya tengo el fic terminado, dejen sus reviews, luego se daran cuenta el porque se llama asi, el fic, aunque creo que ya lo han de pensar;)… Casi todo el trama lo soñe:D el cosplay de Kanande es Rin Okumura de Ao no exorcist y el de Orihime es de Hatsune Miku christmas version de Vocaloid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vengo con la conti:3 espero les guste… waa gracias por sus reviews me ponen feliiz:D Algo que se me olvido pero creo que ya todos se dieron cuenta, esto es en un universo alterno xd no hay shinigamis ni nada xd Este la ex no ichigo se llama fuyumi xd porque? Pues porque no se si han visto Saikano?.. la cosa es que esta la pareja principal y esa fuyumi se le mete al protagonista, y pues merece mi infinito desprecio! XD**

**Rider: Eres otaku? Me alegra que te guste mi fic wiii3… un abrazo de panda para ti tambien(: ¡graciiias por tu review n.n!**

**Coco de Chocolandia: n.n Años de no saber de ti D:, me alegra que ya estes de vuelta, ya te extrañaba:(claro que puedes llamarme asi:3 jajaja a mi tambien me dio mucha risa, al escribirlo, porque no me los imagino asi, pero me parece muy tierno:3… oh lo que viene te pondra yandere jaja:3 ¡gracias por tu review!:33**

**Ami Catherine Rose: verdad que si, los otakus conquistaremos al mundoo:D, ¡gracias por tu reviwe!**

**Hisis-chan:Jajaja si lo es:3 espero te guste la contii n.n ¡gracias por tu review!:3**

***Disclaimer*: Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo- sama… que me troleaaa! Por no dejar a los naranjines juntosD:**

Adios-. Me limite a decir.- Desde que ella se alejo, la sonrisa de mi rostro no se borraba, ella esa capaz de hacerme sonreir, cuando apenas la conocia… eso acaso era posible?... pues creo que si lo es, pero esta bien pensar en ella?.. que tal si tiene novio?... y yo la quiero enamorar…? Acaso le guste?.. que cosas digo sera mejor averiguar primero las cosas, eso me deja a alguien… sii a Kanade.

-Oye, kanade como conoces tan bien a Inoue?- le pregunte, tenia tantas ganas de saber, porque se trataban tan familiarmente.  
-Heeey, no tan rapido… a caso ya te gusto orihime –chan, no? Pregunto con un tono picaro levantando una ceja.  
-Tsk.. no es como si quisiera algo con ella- dije sentia que sudaba cada vez mas.  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.. te contare… pues la conoci aquí mismo en este lugar, en una convencion, cuando los dos comenzamos nuestra "carrera" como cosplayers, y pues entablabamos nuestra amistad, debo decir que todos caen rendidos ante ellapor su amabilidad, belleza,ternura ,y yo no fui la excepcion, estuve enamorado de ella, pero.. pues me resigne, ella rechaza a todo el que se le declara, claro que lo hace de forma amable, pero eso no quita el dolor que les causa a algunos, nadie sabe porque lo hace, y pues no tiene novio, no tendria porque, pero quien sabe- escuche muy pensativo, porque sera que los rechaza?.  
-Ya veo- creo que no tendre oportunidad con ella.  
-Ichigo te gusta la hermosa de orihime-chan , a mi no me engañas- me dijo haciendo un su baile de "amor".  
-Y-y si es as-s-si que pasa?- logre escupir  
-No, pasa nada, solo no te ilusiones… si quieres su numero solo tienes que pedirmelo ichiiiii- dijo saltando con su celular.  
-Me p-puedes dar su numero Kanade?- dije tranquilo, dandole una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Nonono, esa no es la forma de pedir el numero de tu amada- dijo con todo burlon, ese kanade es un… pillo XD me las pagara lo juroo  
-Kanade… serias tan amable de darme el numero de Inoue… por favor- dije entre dientes que tonto me siento.  
-¿Qué dices?, no pude escucharte.- dijo, poniendo su mano en la oreja, para "escuchar mejor" kanade eres un estupido.  
-¡Serias tan amable de darme el numero de Inoue PORFAVOR!- grite sin pensarlo.  
-Pero claro que si ichigo, pero no grites, ten- dijo dandome un papelito con el tan ansiado numero de inoue.

_MARTES 22 DE DICIEMBRE._

Ha pasado una semana desde la convencion y no puedo dejar de pensar en Inoue…. La ayudante de santa, quiero saber en como es sin es peluca y lentes de contacto… hermosa si lo es… ese numero me dice que la llame, pero soy muy … timido? Si eso es que no puedo llamarla, temo decirle algo estupido y arruinarlo todo. Pero y si la llamo.. que pensara de mi? Que soy un acosador?.. que como consegui su numero?.. **"Ojala nos veamos pronto.."** Ella talvez si quiera verme… hoy es domingo, talvez esta libre y quiera tomar un café conmigo.. oh vamos que pierdo con intentar? Esque desde que la vi eh estado muy … feliz, si esa es la palabra, el solo pensar en ella me hace feliz, si es rara?, que importa, ella es increible sea como sea. Tome el papel con el numero y lo marque… contesta inoue.  
-Moshi moshi- contesto con esa su cantarina voz.  
-Etto- QUE ESTUPIDO, pense- Moshi moshi.  
-Kurosaki-kun?- ella reconocio mi voz?  
-Jeje, si soy yo, Inoue como lo supistes?  
-Tengo el don de reconocer las voces facilmente, mas cuando son de alguien importante para mi.- personas importantes? Yo soy importante para ella?.. vamos ichigo no te ilusiones.  
-Oh, me parece bien, yo te llamaba para saber si querias, bueno tu sabes… salir conmigo hoy? – dije estupidamente.  
-En serio?... pues claro que quiero- dijo, senti un alvio al oir su respuesta.  
-Si, te parece si nos vemos en Nyappy Café?- (**Nyappy por An Café una de mis bandas favoritas jaja:3)  
-**Kyaaa, si ese es mi favorito, nos vemos ahí,  
-De acuerdo, jaa nee inoue-  
- jaa nee kurosaki-kun-. Dijo colgando, Jaaa que me dices ahora Kanade no me rechazo… o espero que no lo haga. Iba a tener una "cita" con inoue. Inoues que es lo que me haz hecho?. Tome una ducha, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se que es, me puse unos jeans y una camiseta negra, y me dirigi al nyappy café.. sigo pensando que es un nombre raro para un café.

Me encamine y llegue, ella no estaba ahí todavia, lo cual es bueno.  
-Konichiwa Kurosaki-kun- dijo una pelinaranja.. acaso ella es inoue?  
-Inoue?- ella es realmente bella,esperen… tiene cabello naranja?... no tan fuerte como el mio… pero si es naranja, eso la hace ma especial, llevaba unos, pescador color beige(**Pasarillo, o un pantalon corto xd) **y una camisa con magas cortas color morado, y en su cabello se posaban dos horquillas en forma de flor color celestes. Ella tenia un cuerpo hermoso, muy bien proporcionado, quizas demasiado para la edad que creo que tenga.  
-Si, soy yo, es dificl reconocerme sin un cosplay jaja.- cuando se acerco a mi pude notar sus hermoso ojos grisaceos… muy hermosos.  
-Si, eso creo… vamos- dije, y ella respondio con una sonrisa, grande y linda.

Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos. En serio es mas hermosa al "natural".  
-Como estas kurosaki-kun?  
-Yo muy bien Inoue y tu como estas?- Ichigo no seas tonto, saca algun tema de conversacion me dije a mi mismo-  
-Muy bien, ya Sali de ciclo, , es genial poder verte otra vez- dijo con una radiante sonrisa- ella estaba feliz de que nos volvieramos a ver.. eso es bueno.  
-Que bien y que estas estudiando Inoue?-  
-Pues sere maestra, amo a los niños y me encanta enseñar.- aparte de hermosa, tiene un carácter y personalidad muy lindos… es perfecta. Ella siendo otaku podria ser una "persona normal" despues de todo, solo son personas con gustos distintos.  
-Eso suena genial Inoue-  
-Gracias, y tu que estudias kurosaki-kun?-  
-Pues, yo sere doctor, como mi viejo.. mi padre- dije con desgana.  
-¡Increible!, podras ayudar a personas y eso es genial kurosaki-kun- dijo con euforia  
-Si, pues eso creo-.  
-Es increible conocer a alguien con el mismo color de cabello no crees kurosaki-kun?- ella tenia razon era genial que ella tuviera el mismo color de cabello.  
-Si, si que lo es Inoue-  
-Si, tu cabello me parece tierno, es como una najanita kawaaii- dijo con un brillo en lo ojos- quiero tocarlooos- dijo ella queria tocar mi cabello… soy todo un guapeton jajaja pense… que estoy diciendo?  
-Pues.. tocalo Inoue.. tu tienes un lindo cabello- dije sentia que la sangre fluia en mis mejillas.  
-En serio.. puedo hacerloo? Dijo emocionada la portadora de las horquillas.  
-Pero claro que puedes.. anda tocalo cuantas veces quieras-. Ella llevo sus manos hacia mi cabeza, acariciando… si acarianciado las hebras de cabello, ella lo tocaba delicadamente, y luego movio su mano rapidamente.. como si fuera un perro.. solo le falto decir "aaah ichigo que lindo eres si que lo eres ven aquí". Luego dejo de frotar mi cabello y se sento bien.  
-Satisfecha?- pregunte con una sonrisa-  
-Sii y muchoo… es muy suave, y huele a kiwii- exactamente ese era el aroma de mi shampoo, ella y sus niveles extremos de ternura.  
-Disculpen que ordenaran?- dijo el mesero dandonos el menu. Lo habia olvidado por completo.. teniamos que ordenar algo.  
-Etto.. yo quiero una porcion de pastel, una galleta extra grande y un brownie, y por favor me podria dar una bolsita de chile? pregunto inoue.. ella podria comer todo eso? Tiene un metabolismo increible…. Esperen… bolsita de chile?... eso es raro?.. si que lo es.  
-Esto…. Si le podemos conseguir una bolsita de chile- dije el camamero-  
-Gracias- dije risueña.  
-Yo quiero un café y un brownie.  
En seguida vuelvo con sus ordenes.  
Algo que habia notado de Inoue, es que era muy facil de sonrojar, nunca habia visto a una persona que se sonrojara tanto como ella.  
-En que estabamos- dijo ella acomodando su cabello.- Estaba a punto de besarte- pero que pensamientos mas vulgares… salgan de este puro cuerpo!  
-Como es que te hicistes otaku inoue- tenia muchas ganas de saber porque ella era otaku, no es que me molestara, pero nunca habia conocido a una como ella, siempre pense que los otakus eran antisociales, o asesinos en serie, o mas bien gente con problemas.  
-Ah bueno… esto, mi hermano y yo siempre veiamos anime y leiamos mangas, y como el estaba a cargo de mi, ya que mis padres murieron cuando estaba pequeña, el y yo veiamos anime, para tranquilizarnos?... no se porque razon, si el era el anime, o su compañía que me tranquilizaba, cuando murio, lo unico que me dejo fueron estas horquillas- dijo señanlando sus dos horquillas- lo extraño demasiado, asi que cuando veo anime y leo manga, es como si Sora- su hermano- estuviera conmigo, el nunca pudo ir a ua convencion debido a su trabajo, algunas personas me tachan de friki, pero no me importa en lo absoluto, y con los cosplays es igual, Sora siempre hizo hacer uno, asi que doy lo mejor de mi para hacerlos y que el se sienta orgulloso, pero debo de decir que tambien es porque me gusta ser otaku,es algo tonto que crea que porque soy "asi" sora estara conmigo… pero asi lo siento yo- termino de decir con una sonrisa melancolica- Soy un tonto, un idiota porque le opregunte esoo! Ella se siente mal… pero ya veo que por eso es asi, no es tan malo despues de todo.  
-Oh, lo siento Inoue, yo no queria..  
-No, te preocupes- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Aquí estan sus pedidos- dijo el mesero entregandonos las ordenes  
-Gracias-  
-Gracias- Dijimos en un solo acorde.  
-Itadakimasu-  
-Itadakimasu-  
Inoue tiene un gusto culinario realmente extraño… tiene un estomago de acero…¿ le estaba poniendo chile al pastel?... es saludable, como futuro doctor puedo decir que no lo es… pero si por eso llega a mi consultorio todos los dias, no hay porque enojarse…. Ese Keigo me a contagiado.  
-Inoue eso es saludable?- pregunte con una mueca de asco.  
-Etto… owie solo le pongo un poco, estare bien- dijo.. ella hacia los gestos de una niña, era algo infantil, pero realmente tierno.  
-Tienes un estomago muy fuerte- dije risueño, era tan facil poder reirme con ella.  
-Si no tiene nada de malo- dijo en un tono cantarin, haciendo un puchero.  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dije riendome.  
El tiempo se paso, volando, Inoue y yo seguiamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, cuando me di cuenta era realmente tarde.  
-Creo que deberiamos irnos- le dije  
-Tienes razon, ya es un poco tarde.  
-Vamos te acompaño a tu casa- dije, llevando mi mano a mi cabella, riendo con nervios.  
-No, tienes porque, yo puedo sola,-  
-Inoue, ya es tarde, ademas quien sabe quienes anden por la calle a estas horas-  
-Los derrotare con mis cartas clow owieeeeee- dijo con un tono infantil, queria reirme pero no lo hize, sakura… sakura card captors no?... le falta un tornillo a inoue jaja-  
-Pero una card captors, necesita a un Syaoran- QUE ESTUPIDOO, ME SENTIA LA PERSONA MAS ESTUPIDAA, TODO SEA POR INOUE, QUIEN SE SORPRENDIO AL SABER QUE YO CONOCIA A QUIEN SE REFERIA.  
-Oh, tienes razon, entonces vamos, y los derrotaremos juntos- dijo tomando mi brazo y "jalandome" para caminar, su mano estaba.. calida.  
En realidad la casa de Inoue no quedaba tan lejos, cuando menos senti ya habiamos llegado.  
-Llegamos- dijo sonriendo, esa sonrisa, que tiene que me hace feliz?.  
-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, y por este dia, feliz navidad Kurosaki-kun- dijo esta vez sonrojadisisisma XD  
¿Navidad?... oh si lo olvido ya sera navidad, y no he hecho las compras navideñas.. talvez inoue quisiera ir conmigo.  
-Etto.. inoue, mañana estas libre?... Deebes de practicar tus propuestas sin tantos rodeos ichigo me dije a mi mismo.  
-No, no hare nada- dijo jugando con sus dedos, ella era algo timida despues de todo.  
-Bueno, ya sera navidad, y no he hecho las compras navideñas, y pues necesito ayuda femenina, quieres acompañarme?  
-En serio, kurosaki –kun, ¡claro que me gustaria acompañarte!- dijo con euforia. En serio ella queria ir conmigo?, soy un suertudotee XD  
-Nos vemos en el centro comercial mañana?  
-Si, etto, kurosaki-kun puedo abrazarte?- dijo esta vez con un nivel de sonrojo extremo. Ella queria abrazarme y porque negarselo, si yo lo deseo mas que nada.  
-Claro que si, ven aquí y la atraje a mi cuerpo. Ahora que la tenia muy cerca podria oler su cabello… vainilla, ella era calida.. muy calida-  
-Sabes kurosaki-kun, ahora ya se cual es tu olor corporal, es delicioso, tambien tengo ese don reconocer el olor corporal de las personas- dijo aun abrazandome. ¿ mi aroma corporal?.. ella es especial, demasiado, hoy si puedo decir que me ha enamorado, que diria el viejo si se diera cuenta que me gusta una otaku… eos es lo de menos, yo la quiero, quiero que este conmigo siempre, quiero protegerla, de los "frikis" que andan detrás de ella…. Ella es la ideal para mi.

**Alfin termine de trancribir el cap… estoy de vacaciones wiii:D… y como buena otaku solo veo anime todo el diaa:DD y siempre digo luego de este capitulo, subire el cap a fanfiction… pero esos animes me tienen todo el dia viendo la pantallaD: espero que les guste la conti. ¿Review?**


	3. Compras navideñas

**Konichiwaaaaaaaaaaa:3…. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, se los agradezco mucho:3…  
Ami Catherine Rose : si claro que si el anime que estoy viendo se llama Sword Art Online o mas bien conocido como S.A.O…. van por el episodio 20 de 25, salen semanalmente(:.. pero si ya lo estas viendo, te recomiendo Dokuro-chan… es un anime de 8 capitulos de 12 minutos cada capitulo.. es muy gracioso te vas a reir mucho cuando lo veas.**

Cometi una equivocacion TnT.. me equivoque en la fecha de la salida la correcta seria ** DOMINGO 22 DE DICIEMBRE…**** NO MARTES 22… perdonenme esque los martes son especiales para mi asi que ichigo y orihime salieron el domingo 22 de diciembre , no martes 22.. ya pronto sabran porque XD.. y pues no se porque razon puse martes.. pero es domingo.**

**De parte de mi mejor amigo KurotsuchiToshiro, le doy las gracias a las personas que le dieron review a su primer fanfic llamado HitsuHina… me mando un mensaje diciendome que le habian dado review y que se habian admirado de que era hombre XD, yo siempre le hablaba de los fanfic y le dije que hiciera uno y asi lo hizo.. gracias(:.. Ahh y les queria contar, que hare el cosplay de miku hatsune en navidad xd… y tambien el de Hinamori Momo y mi mejor amigo… KutosuchiToshiro.. hara el de Kira.. sera algo grupaaal Yaaaaaaay! Asi que estamos muy emocionados(:… sin nada mas que decir aquí va el cap n.n**

***Disclaimer* Ya aplicado.**

-Si, etto, kurosaki-kun puedo abrazarte?- dijo esta vez con un nivel de sonrojo extremo. Ella queria abrazarme y porque negarselo, si yo lo deseo mas que nada.  
-Claro que si, ven aquí y la atraje a mi cuerpo. Ahora que la tenia muy cerca podria oler su cabello… vainilla, ella era calida.. muy calida-  
-Sabes kurosaki-kun, ahora ya se cual es tu olor corporal, es delicioso, tambien tengo ese don reconocer el olor corporal de las personas- dijo aun abrazandome. ¿ mi aroma corporal?.. ella es especial, demasiado, hoy si puedo decir que me ha enamorado, que diria el viejo si se diera cuenta que me gusta una otaku… eos es lo de menos, yo la quiero, quiero que este conmigo siempre, quiero protegerla, de los "frikis" que andan detrás de ella…. Ella es la ideal para mi.

**Orihime's POV.  
**¿El aroma corporal de Kurosaki-kun? Haaaay Orihime espantas a las personas con esos tus "dones" me dije a mi misma.. Pero el aroma de Kurosaki-kun es realmente delicioso… Café y canela, delicioso. Es cierto tengo que escribir en nobu-chan, mi libreta toda la "experiencia" que pase con Kurosaki-kun.  
**Fin Orihime's POV.  
** Orihime tenia una libreta a la cual ella llamaba "nobu-chan" a parte de ser una libreta, era su libreta adonde ella escribia animes que iba a ver, los que ya habia visto.. (**Creo que todo otaku tiene una.. yo la tengoXD)** Era su recetario.. si ahí escribia sus locas combinaciones.. y tambien era como su diario, ahí escribia todo lo que pasaba, bueno escribia solo lo que fuera importante, o cosas que la hacian feliz. Orihime comenzo a relatar y a escribir como habia sido su dia.

_Hoy, fue un dia maravilloso, nobu-chan, la pase con Kurosaki-kun, me pone muy feliz que me haya llamado, ya que fue cobarde y no le llame- _ dijo estrujando el papel con el numero de el pelinaranja, qe amablemente se lo habia pedido a Kanade-_ Orihime vuelve a la realidad, el nunca saldria con alguien como tu-_ Orihime segui escribiendo en nobu-chan, una vocesita le decia que no tenia oportunidad con Ichigo, pero ella no se daria por vencida " Si quieres algo lucha por ello" Esas palabras que su hermano le dijo, resonaron en su mente, y tenia razon, talvez ella no era "normal" pero era una persona y tenia todo el derecho de enamorarse de cualquier persona… en este caso Kurosaki Ichigo, la persona dueña, de sus supiros.  
Al terminar de escribir en su "diario" Orihime se puso a tejer una bufanda para kurosaki-kun, de un color celeste, ese seria su regalo de navidad, - Ojala le guste- penso Orihime al terminar.  
-Ya es tarde, mañana saldre con kurosaki-kun otra vez, que emocion, me ire a dormir, buenas noches onii-chan.

**LUNES 23 DE DICIEMBRE  
**Era una mañana excelente para hacer las comprar navideñas… y mas cuando las harias con esa persona.  
Hoy Orihime se levanto temprano, hizo los quehareces del hogar, desayuno,tomo una ducha, se cambio, ella se puso un vestidito corto, con un estampado de flores y un chalequito color café, y claro sus dos amadas horquillas, estaba en el dilema de ponerse o no su gorrito preferido del Nyan cat ( **Gatito galactico con cuerpo de tostada de pan, que viaja por el espacio dejando un arcoiris)** era un gorro realmente bonito, gris simulando la cabeza de el gato y bajaban dos como "coletas" de colores simulando el arcoiris, se decidio y se lo puso. y se sento en su sillon esperando la tan ansiada hora de salida, Orihime estaba muy nerviosa, no tanto como la primera vez, pero ese muchacho de cabello naranja, la ponia nerviosa, y comoda a la vez. Se puso a escribir en nobu-chan mientras esperaba. Bien eras las 9 de la mañana,tomo su bolso, con todas las cosas necesarias, incluyendo a nobu-chan, Orihime tenia a costumbre de llevarla adonde sea.. bien era hora de partir.

**Por otro lado…  
**Ichigo se desperto como siempre… gracias a su queridisimo padre, con esas sus especiales muestras de cariño, luego de todo ese "amor".. ichigo dejo su mal humor al recordar que saldria con Inoue en dos horas. Parecia un idiota sonriendo solo, recondando ese abrazo, como con solo recordar ese momento el podria sonrojarse? Como ella podia quitarle el sueño, pero no lo desvelaba. Volvio a la realidad, tomo una ducha, y se cambio, se puedo unos jeans negros, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta color beige (**Ichigo sos un guapoo)**, bajo a desayunar.  
-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!, ADONDE VAS TAN GUAPO?- dijo su amoroso padre, acompañado de una patada voladora.  
-VIEJOOOO LOCO, INTENTAS MATARME?- recrimino el pelinaranja.  
-Bajastes la guardia-  
-Tsk, ya veras quien baja la guardia- dijo poniendose en posicion de ataque.  
-Otou-san deja a Onii-chan desayunar- dijo una Yuzu disgustada-  
-Y dejen de hacer escandalo a media mañana ustedes par de tontos- dijo Karin en tono cortante-  
Tuvieron un desayuno… "normal".  
-Gracias yuzu estuvoi esquisito- le agradecio Ichigo.  
-Nos vemooos- dijo el portador de el ceño frncido.  
-Y adonde vas ichigo? Con una chica eh ?¡ Oh masaki nuestro hijo tiene una cita!-  
-Ya callate viejo loco, nos vemos- dijo y se fue hacia el centro comercial, donde se veria con Orihime su chica XD.

Ichigo llego al centro comercial, parecia relajado, pero no en realidad era un chico en su etapa hormonal…. De pronto logra ver a una pelinaranja… Orihime, sonrie para si mismo, mas cuando mira el gorrito que traia.. le quedaba muy bien, se veia mas tierna con el 3.

-Ohayo Kurosaki-kun- dijo con una dulce voz Orihime.  
-Ohayo Inoue- dijo un "relajado" ichigo , pudo notar lo guapa que se veia hoy Orihime, ese vestido dejaba ver un poco sus cremosas piernas.. se dio una cachetada mental " no pienses asi de Inoue" se dijo a si mismo.  
-Tienes un muy lindo gorrito Inoue- le dijo el pelinaranja con un pco de sonrojo, debía aceptar que se veía muy linda con esa gorrito.  
-Muchas gracias kurosaki- dijo una Orihime color tomate.  
-Bien kurosaki-kun dime a quien le compraremos los regalos?- dijo una emocionada pelinaranja.  
-Ah, si, bien tengo dos hermanas pequeñas y un loco padre.  
-Oh, pero y como son , es decir sus personalidades, asi podremos comprarle los regalos fácilmente- dijo contenta la pelinaranja. Orihime noto que no menciono a su madre, asi que supuso que pues no estaba con ellos.  
-Cierto… Pues Yuzu, es muy femenina, amante de lo tierno, y el rosa, y tu sabes cosas esponjosas… Karin, a ella le gustan los deportes y videojuegos… y pues mi padre es un demente- Termino de decir Kurosaki.  
-Que te parece si empezamos por Yuzu, Kurosaki-kun? –Pregunto.  
-De acuerdo- dijo un sumiso Ichigo.  
-Bien, que te parece un oso de peluche?... Cuál es su animal favorito?, por aquí hay un lugar donde podemos hacer el peluche como queramos, si quieres podemos ir y hacemos uno para yuzu-chan, te parece?- dijo una risueña Orhime- Ichigo tenia suerte de tener a Orihime.  
-Le gustan los leones… Eso suena genial, vamos, haremos uno para ella.  
-Si- Orihime lo condujo al lugar, era un local algo grande, con un cartel que decía "Crea tu mascota"… estaba repleto de niños, y relleno para peluches, el pelinaranja al ver a tantos niños hizo una mueca… Esto será difícil, y asi fue, tanto niños le colmaban la paciencia, gitando, corriendo de un lado a otro, donde estaban sus padres para que los vieran y pararan ese parloteo? pero Orihime mostraba lo contrario, ella se veía muy feliz, al estar rodeada por niños, y les ayudaba a terminar su peluche.  
Ichigo no podía dejar de pensar en lo buena que era Orihime con todo el mundo, siempre dando una de esas hermosas sonrisas, el estaba seguro que su familia la adoraría, ¿Acaso el era tan suertudo como para enamorarse de una persona tan increíble como ella? Kurosaki pensaba en ella sonriéndole a la nada como un total idiota, mientras Orihime conseguía el leoncito para Yuzu.  
-Kurosaki-kun, encontré este, ´¿qué te parece?- pregunto muy emocionada.- Era un leoncito color amarillo, con café, con ojitos de botones.  
-Esta perfecto, gracias Inoue- respondió kurosaki.  
-¡Bien! Ahora rellenemoslo- dijo con euforia la portadora de las horquillas.  
Ichigo tomo al pequeño león y lo comenzó a rellenar, se sentía estúpido con esa "mangera" por la cual salía el relleno, todo por su hermanita que tanto adoraba.  
-Listo, que te parece?- pregunto el rellenador.. Ichigo.  
-Ohh sugoii kurosaki-kun eres muy bueno rellenando- Orihime tomo al leoncito y lo abrazo- Sii kurosaki-kun esta perfecto- dijo con un brillo en los ojos, ante esto kurosaki tuvo un leve sonrojo.  
-Nee, Kurosaki-kun, como lo vestimos?- pregunto orihime.  
-Como tu quieras, yo no se nada sobre esto.- dijo un poco avergonzado.  
-¡De acuerdo! Hare lo mejor que pueda- dijo arreglando su gorrito, Orihime encontró un trajesito de marinerito, muy lindo, color azul… Oh por Dios ese trajesito traia zapatitos y un gorrito, a lo cual ella reacciono con un "kyaaaaaaa" " Kawaii" Orihime se dirigió adonde se encontraba el pelinaranja, con el ceño fruncido que tanto le gustaba, negó con su cabeza al sentir que sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo.  
-Mira kurosaki-kun, que te parece?- dijo mostrándole el pequeño trajesito.  
-Ohh, Inoue eres muy buena eligiendo, es perfecto.  
Ichigo tomo el trajecito y torpemente se lo ponía, estaba haciendo el ridículo delante de su amada.  
-Dejame te ayudo- le dijo Orihime con una gran sonrisa, le puso el trajecito en un dos por tres.  
-G-gracias- logro escupir entre tartadeos- No soy tan bueno en esto-  
-Ya veo, lo tuyo es el relleno- los dos rieron ante el comentario de la pelinaranja, los dos disfrutaron la risa de el otro. Cuando termino todo esa vergüenza para el , se dirigieron a la caja para pagar, y aprovecharon y lo envolvieron en regalo, con papel rosa, y unos pingüinos lo adornaban con una moño gigante. El leoncito les había quedado muy lindo, de seguro a Yuzu le encantara.  
-¡Ya tenemos uno!- dijo Orihime muy contenta(:  
-Busquemos el de Karin, te parece Inoue?- dijo ichigo moviendo su cabello, Orihime se quedo mirando el acto, de una forma muy graciosa.  
-Ehhh, sii si claro, a Karin-chan le gustan los videojuegos y los deportes cierto?.  
-SI asi es, que tal un balón?- aporto ichigo.  
-Mmm, no creo que sea lo adecuado- Orihime también tenia contactos con eso de los videojuegos y recordó de una muy famoso que estaba a gotado, pero ella sabia que su amigo no le fallaría, si ella lo quisiera comprar.  
-Entonces que le podemos dar Inoue?- pregunto curioso-  
-Conosco una tienda, donde venden videojuegos- dijo-  
-Cierto, Karin quiere el videojuego llamando … ¿Slender?.. si si asi se llama-. (**Juego basado en la leyenda urban de Slenderman)**  
-Ese juego esta agotado- dijo una desanimaba Orihime, a lo que kurosaki-kun hizo una mueca de pocos amigos, pero podría intentar conseguirlo para su amado kurosaki-kun, con el que se imaginaba escenas shoujo.  
-No te preocupes, conozco un lugar en donde lo tienen- dijo llevándolo con el.  
Entraron a la tienda, si en esa tienda había gente "friki" para Ichigo pero "normal" para Orihime.  
-Ohayo Akio-san- saludo amablemente Orihime-  
-Orihime-san que felicidad tenerte aquí, buscabas algún juego?- pregunto.  
-Si, bueno estoy buscando Slender… lo tendrán? El señor Akio puso una cara de negación, a lo que la chica de cabello naranja, se puso triste.  
-Vere, si me queda uno mas, se ha vendido como pan caliente.-dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Orihime.  
-Muchas gracias- dijo sonriente orihime, quien se dirigió hacia ichigo, y le guiño el ojo, ichigo se sonrojo, ella era su salvación, -  
-Orihime-san Estas de suerte porque si me quedo uno- dijo el señor Akio- por lo que Orihime sonrio, se sentía feliz de poder conseguirle a ichigo el regalo para su pequeña hermana.  
-Muchas gracias, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, me lo llevo- dijo orihime. Ichigo se acerco a ella, para pagar por el videojuego.  
-Muchas gracias- agradeció ichigo hacia el señor Akio.  
-De, nada vuelvan pronto- se despidió.  
Salieron de la tienda, ichigo no podía estar mas agradecida con ella.  
-Inoue, muchas gracias, sin ti no lo hubiera conseguido- dijo ichigo con un poco se sonrojo. Lo cual hizo que la chica se tornara de un color rojo.  
-Kurosaki-kun, no tienes que agradecerme, espero que a Yuzu y Karin le gusten los regalos- dijo una sonrojada Orihime, Ichigo volvió a pensar en que Orihime era una persona muy fácil de sonrojar, algo tierno para el, en serio que quería mucho a Orihime.  
-Claro que si luego de esto vamos por un café?- la invito  
-En serio Kurosaki-kun? Si si me encantaría, pero con una condición, pagamos los dos… y ponte mi gorrito- espeto Orihime con su sonrojo al maximo.  
-Jaja, de acuerdo Inoue.  
-Si, y ahora buscaremos el de tu papá-  
-Mi viejo, que le compro? Si ese viejo fuera mas normal, todo seria mas fácil- dijo suspirando.  
-Tranquilo kurosaki-kun, encontraremos algo, ¿Qué clase de cosas le gustan?  
-Le gustan las corbatas y calcetines con estampados raros, o incoherentes… y también quiere la temporada de su serie favorita… The Walking Dead, ya que se la perdió toda ( **Supongamos que ya termino y tiene como muchos episodios XD)- **La podemos encontrar en Blockbuster, podemos conseguirla ahí.  
-Tienes razón, vamos- dijo Orihime con una gran energía.  
Luego de comprar los presentes fueron a tomar un café, y si ichigo llevaba puesto el gorrito de Orihime, olia tan bien a vainilla, se sentía ridículo, pero también comodo, orihime diciéndole comentarios como "Kurosaki-kun te vez muy tierno" en repsuesta ichigo se sonrojaba y respondia con un "g-gracias, tu.. c-crees", luego de lo del gorrito, orihime tomo un sorbo de una capucchino, que le dejo un bigote de crema, dándole risa a ichigo quien se rio, y cuando la vio le pareció lo mas tierno de el mundo, Orihime con bigote, se veía como es la palabra…. Kawaii? Si esa era, Orihime se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de su bigote, por lo que se lo quito con su lengua, luego recordó que eso no lo hace una señorita – Comportate Orihime, pensó-y tomo una servilleta y se limpio terminado esto, ya era hora de almuerzo, por lo que ichigo la invito a su casa a almorzar.  
El camino a la casa de Ichigo fue tranquilo y lleno de risas, Ichigo le coloco de nuevo su gorrito, diciendo que se le veía mejor a ella. Al llegar a la casa tocaron la puerta y Yuzu abrió- Cuidando que no viera los regalos-  
-Onii-ch…. Ohhhhhh sugoiii- dijo mirando el gorrito de Orihime-  
-Hola Yuzu, ella es Inoue, una amiga- dijo presentando a Orihime.  
-Hola Yuzu-chan soy Inoue Orihime, mucho gusto- saludo Orihime.  
-Mucho gusto… Orihime-chan, tienes un gorro realmente lindo 3. Orihime le dedico una sonrisota, quitándose su gorrito y poniéndoselo a Yuzu.  
-Ahora es tuyo Yuzu-chan- dijo una risueña Orihime-  
-Oh, Orihime-chan, yo no puedo…-  
-No acepto un no, yo te lo regalo, aceptalo – le dijo.  
-M-muchas gracias Orihime-chan, pasen estoy preparando el almuerzo, ya pronto estará.  
-Ya regrese Karin- dijo Ichigo.  
-Oh, Hola Ichi-ni…. Y..-  
-Si ella es una amiga.  
-Hola, soy Inoue Orihime, un gusto Karin-chan- dijo dándole una sonrisa.  
-Mucho gusto-  
-El gusto es mio- le dijo , mientras se iba a ayudarle a su hermana a preparar el almuerzo, muy feliz con su nuevo gorrito.  
-Que bueno el viejo de mi padre no ha llegado- dijo ichigo aliviado  
-A-ano, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan yo quiero ayudar a preparar el almuerzo- dijo sacando su libretita de recetas-  
-Tengo una receta de tomates con miel- dijo pór lo que las chicas emitieron un "eew"..  
-No, Orihime-chan nosotras podemos-  
-No, yo quiero ayudar no seria ninguna molestia-  
-De acuerdo, ven hagamos el postre- dijo Yuzu alegremente, por lo que Orihime, tiro la libreta, al suelo sin percatarse.  
Ayudo a las hermanas con el almuerzo cuando….  
-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO , YUZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, KARIIIINNNNNNNN, SU HERMOSO PADRE HA VUELTOOOOOOOOOOO- Dijo en un tono cantarin-  
-Otou-san- dijo yuzu abrazando a su padre- Okairi-  
-Bienvenido papá- dijo Karin abranzando a su viejo-  
-Hola, viejo- dijo ichigo con la guardia baja, por lo cual le cayo una ráfaga de patadas voladoras-  
-TSK, VIEJOOO, ERES UN… YA VERAAAAZ… orihime esta aquí compórtate.- Bienvenido padre- ante esa bienvenida Isshin se quedo quieto, quizá sus hijo estaba enfermo.  
-Hola- dijo Orihime sonriente.  
-Pero que linda la niña que tenemos aquí, eres la novia de el idiota de mi hijo?- ante este comentario los dos pelinajanras se sonronjaron-  
-No digas tonterías, ella es mi amiga.  
-Inoue Orihime, mucho gusto-  
-Isshin Kurosaki, el gusto el mio-  
-Al contrario Kurosaki-san-  
-Ya vamos a todos a almorzar- anuncio Yuzu.  
Todos se digieron al comedor, Isshin se sento al lado de Orihime quien le seguia Yuzu, Karin e Ichigo posteriormente. Estaban disfrutando el almuerzo en un ambiente muy ameno, entre risas, y uno que otro golpe por parte de Ichigo cuando su padre decia una o dos tonterias  
-Y bien Orihime-chan con quien pasaras la navidad mañana?- pregunto, por lo que Orihime agacho su cabeza e ichigo hacia señas de "abortar misión" hacia su padre… ese viejo lo arruinara- penso.  
-Pues, yo la paso sola, desde que mis padres murieron, dejándome a cargo de mi hermano, y cuando el murió, tiendo a pasarla un poco sola- dijo en un tono melancolico.. –Ese viejo es un tonto- pensó ichigo.  
-Oh, Lo siento Orihime-chan… conoscemos que se siente pasar asi… desde que nuestra querida Masaki se fue- Termino de decir, haciendo que sus hijos pusieran una cara triste, volteando a su mirada a la gran fotografía de una mujer muy hermosa, con un largo cabello castaño, debajo de la fotografía siempre se encontraban flores.  
-Lo lamento mucho Kurosaki-san, de seguro la extrañan mucho, me hubiera gustado conocerla.  
-Si, le hubieras agradado… es mas yo se que desde donde este tu le agradas…. Pero Orihime-chan no quisieras pasar la navidad junto a nosotros, porque yo ya te veo como mi hija- dijo de una forma demasiada paterna, a Orihime abrió como platos sus ojos grisáceos, se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro y sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmín…. –De manera de que el viejo supo hacer lo que yo no me atrevi- se dijo ichigo, ya que el quería pasar la navidad con ella, junto a su familia.  
-En serio podría pasar la navidad con ustedes, Kurosaki-san?- pregunto muy contenta.  
-Pero, claro que si… Despues de todo ,vea una coneccion entre los dos y el idiota de mi hijo es un lento- Lo ultimo lo susurro para que nadie lo escuchara.  
-Muchas gracias por invitarme, Kurosaki-san.  
-De nada Orihime-chan, aquí te esperaremos- termino de decir con una sonrisa. Orihime no podía sentirse mas feliz, pasaría la navidad con su amado Kurosaki-kun, luego se da cuenta de la hora que es, si iba a pasar la navidad con ellos tendría que traerles algún presente, es  
-es temprano puedo comprarles algo- pensó.  
-A-ano, ya es algo tarde y tengo que hacer unas cosas, fue un gusto el conocerlos, y muchas gracias por invitarme, significa mucho para mi- dijo haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento-  
-Orihime-chan, no hay nada que agradecer, te espero mañana… onee-san- dijo una timida Yuzu- por lo que orihime en su mente brotaba lagrimas de alegría…  
-Claro que si onee-chan, le dijo con una sonrisa, y la abrazo, haciendo que yuzu se pusiera triste porque se iba a ir.  
-No te pongas asi, mañana volveré y traeré dulces y juegos- repuso con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Nos vemos manaña Orihime-chan, cuidate – le dijo Karin abrazandola.  
-Nos vemos, cuidate también Karin-chan.  
-Adiós Orihime –chan te esperamos mañana- dijo Isshin- Le dire al Idiota de mi hijo que vaya por ti.- dijo dándole un codazo en el estomago- Ichigo es tu portunidad- le susurro.  
-V-i-ejo- dijo con dolor.  
-Gracias por todo Orihime, tu sabes, por ayudarme sin tu ayuda no hubiera comprad nada… estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe?.- dijo- Orihime si quería que fuera con ella, pero no podía ya que iba a comprar sus regalos, asi con el dolor de su alma ella le dijo que no.  
-No es necesario, kurosaki-kun, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo-  
-De acuerdo, ve con cuidado-  
-Claro que si- dijo alejándose.

Bien ahora ella se digia al centro comercial a comprar los presentes.

-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO, PERO HERMOSA LA CHICA QUE TE CONSEGUISTES… OH MASAKI NUESTRO HIJO ¡NOOOOOOO ES GAYYYY!- Dijo llorando de felicidad bajo el fotografía de su difunta esposa.  
-Viejo, como crees que soy gay- le recrimino con una vena palpitante.  
-Onii-chan ,Otou-san dejen de pelear- dijo una precupada yuzu, al ver como se agarraban como luchadores.  
-Ya delajos, onee-chan, tan viejos y tan inmaduros-  
-Ohhh Karin-chan osas llamar viejo a tu joven y fabuloso padre?  
Y asi empezó una pelea.. de "todos los días" de la familia Kurosaki.

** Es el cap mas largo que eh escrito….:D… espero les guste, y no saben lo que se viene(:  
¿Review?.**


	4. Nobu-chan

**Holaa:D… gracias por sus reviews:D  
Ami Catherine Rose, noo al contrario, tambien me veia yo misma esa observaacion, pero por querer subirla rapido, me gano como la pereza de dejarlas asiD:, pero en los proximos capitulos tratare de mejoraaarlos;) Oh si S.A.O es de lo meejor:3 Kirito y Asunaa:3 own y Yuiii, … si que tenemos mucho en comun, cuando jugue slender me moria de el miedoD: … ya en este cap se enteraran de la libreta de nuestra Hime:3  
**-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO, PERO HERMOSA LA CHICA QUE TE CONSEGUISTES… OH MASAKI NUESTRO HIJO ¡NOOOOOOO ES GAYYYY!- Dijo llorando de felicidad bajo el fotografía de su difunta esposa.  
-Viejo, como crees que soy gay- le recrimino con una vena palpitante.  
-Onii-chan ,Otou-san dejen de pelear- dijo una precupada yuzu, al ver como se agarraban como luchadores.  
-Ya delajos, onee-chan, tan viejos y tan inmaduros-  
-Ohhh Karin-chan osas llamar viejo a tu joven y fabuloso padre?  
Y asi empezó una pelea.. de "todos los días" de la familia Kurosaki.

Orihime se encontraba en un centro comercial, bueno seria mas bien una plaza donde uno podria encontrar cosas "extrañas" a los ojos de personas "normales".  
Orihime tenia pensado en que comprarle a la familia Kurosaki, gracias a la pequeña descripcion que le habia dado kurosaki-kun, podria encontrar algo que sea para el agrado de sus nuevos amigos. No podia dejar de pensar en lo bien que se la paso con la famila de Kurosaki-kun, el ambiente era tan ameno, que ella hubiera querido tener una familia como esa, claro que amaba a su hermano, pero siempre le falto el amor de sus padres.

Primero se encargo de el regalo de Yuzu-chan, que era el mas facil de encontrar, gracias a la herencia que le dejo su hermano de todo su trabajo, ella tenia el dinero suficiente como para comprar unos regalos realmente bonitos.  
-Bien, ya se comprarle- dijo muy emocionada, dirgiendose a una tienda donde vendian animes, y cuando piensa en Yuzu, se le venia a la mente Sakura Card Captors, una niña tierna, con gran corazon y valentia.  
Se dirigio a la tienda, entro y pudo notar los poster de nuevos animes, llaveros, stickers, mangas, las bandassonoras, algo que hizo que sus ojos brillaran  
-Buenas tardes- dijo saludando la ojigris.  
-Muy buenas tardes Inoue-san, que te trae por aquí? Pregunto el vendedor, claro que orihime era conocida, quizas por todos los de esa plaza por ser una Idol en la convenciones.  
-Hola, Saotome-san, me estaba preguntando si usted tenia la temporada completa de Sakura Card captors?- dijo con curiosidad.  
-Si, claro que la tenemos- dijo sonriente.  
-Geniaaaaaal, pues quisiera comprarla, por favor-  
-Vuelvo enseguida…. Oh Inoue-san, tambien nos vino un nuevo cargamento, el bakulo y la cartas clow, te las traigo para que las vea?- pregunto.  
-Sugoiii, si por favor- dijo una orihime con brillos en los ojos.  
-Aquí estan las temporadas, el bakulo y las cartas- anuncio entegandole los productos. El bakulo era realmente lindo, se podria decir que era el mismo ultilizado en la serie, y el libro junto a las cartas, era mas que hermoso, orihime se imagino a yuzu vestida como sakura junto a su bakulo diciendo : Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad: Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo ¡Liberate! (**Frase de sakura Kinomoto mientras tiene su primer bakulo), **Sin duda Yuzu se veria realmente linda- penso-  
-Me encanta, me llevo todo- dijo con una gran aura de felicidad.  
-En serio llevaras todo esto Inoue-san?- pregunto admirado al saber que ella se llevaria todo.  
-Etto… si por favor- dijo timidamente.  
-Inoue-san quiere que lo envolvamos en regalo?- pregunto.  
-Eso seria maravilloso.. por favor.- El vendedor se retiro junto a los regalos, luego de unos minutos regreso con una enorme caja envuelta en un papel con estampado de ositos con gorritos de navidad, muy lindo.  
-Ohh, quedo muy linda, muchisimas gracias Saotome-San- dijo abriendo sus enormes ojos.  
-No, gracias a ti, vuelve pronto.- se despidio.

Orihime estaba realmente feliz, con el regalo para Yuzu- de seguro le encantara- penso.  
-Bien, ahora Karin-chan.. ¿Qué podria regalarle? Mmm- mascullo.  
-Si a Karin le gustan los videojuegos y los deportes… podria comprarle ohhh que tal un juego … ohhh si un tapete de baile con un juego para la playstation (**Dance dance revolution)- **Dijo con emocion, se la imaginaba jugando con tu toda su familia, riendo y divirtiendose.

Orihime se dirigio hacia la tienda de videojuegos, con publicidad de ofertas para navidad, disfrazes, espadas, llaveros de Mario, e infinidad de videjuegos, Orihime no era una gamer, pero si le gustaban los videojuegos tambien.  
-Buenas tardes- dijo entrando a la tienda.  
-Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarle señorita- Orihime se sonrojo un poco-  
-Quiero el juego DDR para la play 2 por favor-  
-En seguida- dijo marchandose para traer el juego.  
-Esta de suerte señorita, le estamos regalando el tapete, por el tiempo proximo a la navidad- dijo el vendedor muy alegre, ¡Geniaaaal! Le regalaban el tapete, eso seria un poco menos de dinero, no es que ella sea tacaña no, no, pero mientras menos cuestan las cosas… es mejor.  
-Increiblee, lo quiero- dijo sacando su dinero para comprarlo-  
-Su producto esta en caja-  
Orihime se dirgio a pagar el videojuego. Orihime ya llevaba en sus manos dos bolsas, no tan pesadas para su bien, ya que ella era algo torpe con las cosas.

**Por otro ladoo….  
**-Una hermosa ojigris.. no es asi I-c-h-i-g-o- dijo su amoroso padre.  
-Tsk, deja de hablar asi de ella- dijo con una venita en su frente.  
-Hijo tienes que aceptar que ella es una hermosura, y una bien dota….- no pudo terminar ya que ichigo le dio un puñetazo, dejando a un Isshin en lagrimas "Oh masaki nuestro hijo no respeta a su guapo y joven padre" decia ante la enorme fotografia de su difunta esposa.  
-Te dije que no hablaras asi de lla viejo idiota.- le dijo muy enojado  
-Ya dejemos la violencia atrás ichigoooooooooo… y mejor cuentale a tu divino padre como la conocistes- le pregunto levantando una ceja-  
-Tsk, pues gracias a Kanade en una convencion….  
-Ella es una otku.. atoku.. como sea loque es kanade… quien diria que te gustaran ese tipo de chicas.. eh?  
-Es otaku viejo tonto… y ella no es rara, es.. tu sabes.. linda- dijo desviando la mirada con un toque de sonrojo.  
-Ohh para el amor no importa nadaaaa- dijo Isshin imaginandose la boda de su hijo con Orihime.  
-Ichigo solo ten cuidado, tu sabes, no quiero que tengan que renunciar a su juventud.. no quiero ver kurosakitos por la casa, hasta dentro de unos años- dijo como todo un padre responsable.  
-¿QUE COÑOS DICES VIEJO PERVERTIDO? NADIE ESTA PENSANDO EN ESO, POR DIOS QUE PADRE EL QUE TENGO, NO SE PUEDE CONTIGO- mascullo con un tono realmente nervioso y enfadado.  
-Nadie lo sabe ichigo… porque demonios eres tan lento ichigo?... Cualquiera que la conociera ya hubiera dado el primer paso, y….  
-No es tan facil, como crees, no soy bueno en esto…  
-Pero ichigo tienes a casanova como padre- dijo arreglando su cabello haciendo una pose de comercial, ese viejo esta loco- penso.  
-Quiero hacer las cosas bien, ya deja de molestaaar-  
-De acuerdo, luego no digas que no te aconseje cuando Orihime-chan tenga novio y no seas tu- dijo indignado.  
-Espera papá… gracias por invitarla a pasar la navidad con nosotros- dijo en un tono sereno, abrazando a su padre, por lo cual el se sorprendio y lo abrazo, era una escena muy linda padre e hijo.  
-De nada hijo- le dijo normalmente su padre… o eso creia cuando le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.  
-M-mal-d-dito v-vie-jo- mascullo en un tono de dolor.  
-Nos vemos, tengo que regresar a mi turno.- dijo y se alejo  
-Onii-chan-  
-Ichi-nii-  
Dijieron sus dos hermanitas.  
-Yuzu, Karin, que sucede?- pregunto.  
-Asi que te gusta Orihime, no es asi?- le dijo Yuzu..  
-P-porque piensas es..  
-No te hagas el tonto si te gusta ichii-ni.  
-P-p-ero…- las mellizas hicieron una mueca de "dinos la verdad hermano", el la entendio- si si puede que me guste- dijo en un tono bajito sonrojado, sus hermanas le habia sacado, lo que a nadie le diria-  
-Geniaaaal, onii-chan, Orihime-chan sera nuestra hermana, karin-chan no estas emocionada  
-Pero claro que si, Orihime-chan me cae muy bien… no lo arruines ichi-ni- le dijo su hermanita.  
-Ehh, si claro- dijo nervioso posando su mano en su nuca.  
-Ven vamos yuzu, a jugar guitar hero- le dijo a yuzu, si a karin le encantaban los videojuegos.  
-Si vamos onee-chaaan- se dirigieron asu cuarto encendieron la consola y jugaron, se escuchaban " vamos yuzu tu puedes" "Karin, ya casi termina, rockeeaa".

Ichigo se sento en la sala, a pensar, en una pelinaranja y en su familia que la habia recibido muy bien ,talvez su familia era rara, pero estaba llena de amor y calidez. De pronto vio una libreta color verde debajo de la mesa de la sala, se acerco a ella y la tomo… "Nobu-chan" tenia escrito, le dio curiosidad, porque no sabia si pertenecia a sus hermanas.  
-Que es esto?- la tomo y la abrio para darle una hojeada. "Pertenece a Inoue Orihime". Ichigo se congelo al saber que esa libreta era de su amada ojigris, su boca formaba una O, de la impresión, se dirigio a su cuarto y se encerro, puso la pequeña libreta en su cama. Estaba en el dilema de leer lo que estaba escrito en esa libreta, pero no era lo correcto, no sin el permiso de ella, la curiosidad se lo comia… no es que no la respetara, por querer leerla pero el queria leerla con todas sus ganas, -una pequeña hojeada no esta mal- penso y se acosto en su cama visualizando la libreta.

**En la plaza…..  
**Orihime tenia dos de tres regalos… sin contar el de kurosaki-kun.  
-Bien solo falta el de Kurosaki-san- se dijo asi mismo "_Le gustan los calcetines y corbatas con estampados raros o incoherentes"-_ Recordo lo que le dijo Kurosaki-kun de lo que le gusta a Kurosaki-san. Orihime tenia un amigo que era como un invetor loco, ya que hacia corbatas con luces.. ¡si con luces!  
-¡Ashido-kun!- recordo a su amigo… con ideas imnovadoras. Ashido era un amigo de Orihime que vivia en el mismo vecindario que ella.  
-Ire a su casa de camino a la mia, espero que tenga lo que necesito- se dijo  
-Bien son las 4pm, esta temprano el vuelve de sus clases a las 5pm, llegare a tiempo, mientras tanto ire a comprar papel de regalo- ya que le faltaba envolver dos.. bueno tres.

Se dirigio a la librería.  
La librería estaba decorada, con mucho rojo, verde y luces de navidad. Se dirigio a area de papel de regalo, viendo muchos muy bonitos.. la cosa dificil era de elegir tres de todos los demas que habian, como quiso comprarlos todos y unirlos.  
Se decidio.

-para Karin-chan, el de estrellas en un cielo lleno de luces de navidaden un fondo color celestito,, el de kurosaki-san era de muchos copos de nieve en tonos azules, y el de su amado kurosaki-kun era… ella si que tenia suerte, encontro uno de fresitas con ojitos y pequeños pies con sombreritos de navidad, le parecio muy tierno y no dudo que era para el. Luego de pagas el papel,Orihime estaba muy feliz con lo que habia comprado, - espero les guste- penso, se puso en marcha tarareando una pegagosa melodia (**Lalala- Tema de Orihime)**, para llegar a su hogar para esperar a Ashido-kun

**En la residencia Kurosaki… en la recamara de Ichigo…  
**

-Que debo hacer?- se pregunto, pues el sabia la respuesta… no leerla, pero el necesitaba.. si necesitaba leerla y asi lo hizo..  
-Woow- fue la reaccion de el pelinaranja al ver una lista de animes tachados con una" X".. que significaban que ya los habia visto.  
-Orihime… en serio 250 animes vistos, 75 doramas y 100 mangas leidos?- se pregunto con un toque de risa. Luego de pasar la lista de animes, vio un apartado "Recetas", lo empezo a leer, haciendo una mueca de asco ¿ en serio alguien podia comer lo que estaba ahí escrito?  
-Ella tiene un estomago fuerte, no puedo creer que tenga anotadas estas recetas, chocolate con tomate? Que hare contigo Inoue?- El amaba el chocolate, pero ni en sus locos sueños lo podria combinar con tomate. Luego de sus exoticas recetas. El se sentia de manera culpable, al leer todo eso ya que no le imcumbe, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo disfrutara.  
-¿Querida Nobu-chan?- se dijo- Ohh Nobu-chan se llama la libreta, Inoue, eres especial. Batallaba entre si leer o no…  
-Vamos Ichigo puedes hacerlo ,solo sera una leidita y ya- se dijo y comenzo a leer  
-_Hola, Nobu-chan, ha pasado una semana desde que sora nii-chan murio, porque la tristeza se apodera de mi, porque se tuvo que ir de mi lado? Porque todo es tan injusto? Ahora no tengo a nadie conmigo, nii-chan vuelve, te extraño, te quiero mucho, quisiera poder traerte de vuelta con las esferas de el dragon… ¿Por qué no puedo tener un poder especial dentro de mi para traerte de vuelta? Nii-chan de seguro quieres que sea feliz y no me ponga triste con tu partida pero es dificil, aun recuerdo todos los momentos junto a ti, cuando comiamos helado preguntandonos nuestro colores favoritos, animes, animales,regalos de cumpleaños, flores favorita, helado favorita y te respondia con un "Celeste y rosa" "Clannad" "Pinguinos y perros" " un perro peludo" " flores de sakura" "fresa", y jugabamos a contar los carros rojos y los azules, viendo las nubes y econtrando su forma, contandote mis sueños, en donde conocia a mi principe azul, haay nii-chan como te extraño.  
-_Ichigo quedo boquiabierto al leer todo eso, su letra era elegante, se sentia de lo mas culpable al leer su diario, ella entendia el dolor que el sintio cuando su madre se fue de su lado,ella paso por muchas cosas y aun asi mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, se sentia la peor basura,… pero al leer eso quiso leer mas.

_-Nobu-chan… hoy volvio a pasar, Suzuki-kun, me dio sus sentimientos, y tuve que rechazarlos, me senti muy mal, pero seria muy mala si los aceptara, lo engañaria a el y a ella misma, se que todo mundo dice que soy la "rechazadora", pero yo quiero enamorarme de alguien, y espero que cuando llegue ese momento esa persona me corresponda, porque me siento culpable al no aceptar los sentimiento que algunos me dan, si los aprecio, pero son mis amigos nobu-chan, esto es muy dificil.  
_-Inoue.. esta es la razon… por la cual los rechazas, tu quieres enamorarte, pues tienes razon, nadie tiene que estar con alguien por comprimiso o por culpa, espero poder enamorarte Inoue-

-_Nobu-chan, hoy me paso algo relamente lindo, fui a la convencion gracias a Dios me la pase bien, y pues mi cosplay fue un éxito… vi a kanade-kun y junto a el a Kurosaki-kun… Nobu-chan,el es un chico realmente guapo, con su ceño fruncido que lo hace ver tierno- _Ichigo se sintio muy apenado y sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmin-_ sus ojos color chocolate, transmitian tristeza, porque unos ojos asi de bonitos mostraban tristeza?... no lo se pero quiero verlos transmitiendo felicidad…Kurosaki-kun fue muy amable conmigo y adivina nobu-chan, tiene un cabello naranja, muy lindo quiero tocarlos pero me siento tonta al pensar eso, que diria de mi? A que olera? De seguro a algo delicioso, pero que estoy pensando… ah si le pedi el numero de kurosaki-kun a kanade-kun, que vergüenza pero me lo dio, estoy pensando en hablarle pero que tal si no quiere verme?...  
-_Inoue…

-_Nobu-chan el martes24 de diciembre estrenan la nueva temporada de American Horror Story, a las 11Pm si lo se es tarde pero estoy muy emocionada ya quiero verla… y pues ya que la estrenaran casi en navidad, estare sola, la vere.  
_  
-_Nobu-chan… me despierto por la mañana, tenia un dulce pensamiento y se trataba de Kurosaki-kun… solo imaginarlo a mi lado me pone feliz.. amor a primera vsita?.. pueda ser, pero que es lo que siente mi corazon que palpita rapidamente al pensar en el.. me gusta pero soy muy timida para hablarle.. lo que siento es que te quiero.Y si el no me quiere, porque me gustan cosas distintas? Y si se averguenza de mi… talvez no tenga oportunidad… no no, yo dare lo mejor de mi misma para estar en su corazon.  
-_I-inoue, yo t-tambien te quiero- dijo ichigo al leer, todo lo que ella escribia, en serio ella lo queria, el era afortunado al saber que seria correspondido, no podia estar mas feliz ese "te quiero" significaba mucho para el, en serio que si estaba enamorado de ella, una persona con gustos distintos, era la chica que queria, no habia otra, ella era la dueña de su corazon. No queria a una chica superficial como lo era Fuyumi… lo cual lo hizo pensar en el porque se enamoro de ella, si era una mala persona, arrogante, engreida.

-_Nobu-chan…Kurosaki-kun me hablo por telefono… kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mi corazon latio muy fuerte al escuchar su voz, la reconoci al instante, nobu-chan, en serio me gusta kurosaki-kun, me invito a salir, ahhh nobu-chan que feliz soy, el fue valiente al hablarme en cambio yo no fui capaz… pero creo que si el me hablo, es porque le agrade cierto, siento que mi corazon se salia de mi cuerpo.. su voz, su calida voz.. me hace tan feliz que quiero cantar Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku… saldremos a tomar un café sii y a Nyappy, nos vemos luego nobu-chan._

Hola nobu-chan… fue increible, la pase muy bien junto a Kurosaki-kun, nunca pense que el me pondria nerviosa y comoda a la vez, no queria que viera mi rostro enrojecer, adivina, toque su cabello… suave.. muy suave, entiendelo nobu-chan era necesario tocarlo, es como una esponjita buaaaaaaaaa:3 y mañana iremoa a hacer la compras navideñas, para su familia, esto es genial, cada vez estoy mas cerca de el, Mi impulso me gano y le pedi un abrazo, que habra pensado de mi,, que soy una aventada? No quiero que el lo piense, pero no pude resistirme, queria olerlo y mantener ese aroma en mi…El tiene un olor muy delicioso… Café y canela, haaay Orihime lo asustaras con esos tus dones,nobu-chan ¿ que es esa sensacion de bioritmo andando mas a millon? Mi pulso se agita mas solo pienso en esa persona, asi es como me enamore de el… me enamore, si nobu-chan me enamore de kurosaki-kun.. y si ¿hay una chica que le gusta?, no sabria que hacer.  


Inoue… en serio siente eso por mi.. porque si es asi mi felicidad estaria completa , el solo tenerte cerca me hace feliz… como decirle que la quiero?.. ¿ No seria genial qe hubiese un libro de estudio con respecto a el amor?.. hay muchas cosas que no logro comprender ¿ No seria genial que hubiese un profesor de amor? Es un tu y yo igual amor.. ¿ que si me gusta una chica? Las chicas alegres son lindas, con enormes sonrisas… solo una chica alegre y con una sonrisa hermosa, Inoue veo tu imagen en mi mente y mi corazon empieza a emocionarse. – Enserio una chica habia logrado que Kurosaki Ichigo dijera todo eso? Pero nisiquiera cuando estaba con Fuyumi el se ponia tan poetico? O mas bien no decia lo que en verdad sentia, con Orihime todo era distinto, el sabia que ella lo quiere, y el la quiere, el problema.. como decirlo?

¡Demonios mañana es navidad y no le compre nada! Debe de haber algo en esta libreta que ella quiera- mascullo buscando en nobu-chan  
-_Sabes nobu-chan,, hoy vi muchos carrochos, muy lindos pero no puedo decidirme por cual, yo los quiero todos, en serio quiero uno._

**Con Orihime…  
** El camino a casa fue largo, mas largo que de costumbre, entro a su casa y puso las compras en la mesa.  
**Cuando estes en tu casa llamame o mandame un texto porfavor.  
-Orihime.  
**Orihime le mando un texto a Ashido, ya que ya eran las 5pm y el no estaba en su casa,  
-Espero que no le haya sucedido nada- dijo  
Se dedico a envolver el regalo de Karin, le quedo muy bonito con un moño color violeta, y le puso la dedicatoria.. "Para:Karin-chan" "De: Orihime… feliz navidad" e hizo lo mismo con el de Yuzu, que ya estaba envuelto, luego de media hora recibio un texto.  
**-Hola, Orihime-san he vuelto  
-Ashido.  
**Orihime se puso un sweeter ya que hacia un poco de frio, y se dirigio a la casa de Ashido-kun, que no estaba lejos el vivia a unas 4 casas luego de la de ella.  
Toco la puerta y Ashido, la recibio  
-Buenas noches- le saludo Orihime.  
-Buenas noches, Orihime-san, ven pasa te vas a congelar,- Entraron a la casa, estaba levemente adornada para la navidad, se dirigieron a la sala.  
-Que paso Orihime-San, hay algo en lo que te puedo ayudar? –le dijo amablemente.  
-Sii, bueno yo se que tu haces corabatas y calcetines con lucecitasy pues queria saber si puedo comprarte unos?-  
-Eh? Pues claro que si ire por ellos,- se encamino a traer su mercancia, por lo que Orihime esperaba pacientemente en la sala.  
-Siento la tardanza, aquí estan- dijo sacando la mercancia.  
-No, no importa-dijo amablemente  
-Bien mira tengo corbatas con luces en forma de palmeras, gatitos, arbolitos, corazones, ranitas, balones- dijo enseñandoselas con mucha euforia. Orihime estaba encantada con la corbata de palmeritas su fondo era color celeste y las palmeritas eran café y verdes, y si encendiaaan, l oque le parecio increible, -de seguro a Kurosaki-kun le encantara- se dijo a si misma.  
-Ohh y mira los calcetines, que tengo- le dijo enseñandoles unos con circulos de colores,a rayas, con forma de estrellas, le gustaron muchos los que tenian circulos de colores.  
-Ashido-kun… todos son geniales, pero me encantan la corbata de palmerita, y los calcetines con circulo- dijo muy emocionda,  
-Esos me llevare por favor..- dijo sacando su dinero para pagarle.  
-Ten, toma, muchas gracias- pero Ashido-kun no le acepto su dinero-  
-No, Orihime-san no tienes porque pagarme.  
-Pero.. Ashido-kun no es correcto, yo insisto…  
-Y dije que no, tomalo como un regalo de navidad- le dijo un poco sonrojado.  
-En serio Ashido-kun?- le pregunto sonrojada.  
-Sii- y le dio una gran sonrisa.  
-Muchas gracias, Ashido-kun-  
-No tienes que agradecerme-  
-Claro que si, bueno me retiro… en serio muchas gracias, y pasa buenas noches.- dijo alejandose.  
Orihime no podia estar mas feliz, ya tenia todo, entro a su casa y lo envolvio en regalo, con un moño verde, y una dedicatoria "Para: Kurosaki-San" "De: Orihime.. gracias y feliz navidad". Bien ahora el de su amado kurosaki-kun  
-Sabes kurosaki-kun… talvez pienses que es poco lo que te doy, pero a ti prefiero darte algo hecho por mi, con mucho amor, espero que te guste-

Envolvio la bufanda con ese papel especial de fresitas con un moño color azul "Para:Kurosaki-kun" "De: Orihime…daisuki da yo".. Orihime estuvo en un dilema en decirle por medi ode la dedicatoria si lo queria o no.. pero si lo quiere, ella no vio el porque no escribirselo. Luego ya todos estaban envueltos los puso debajo de su pequeño arbolito de navidad.

****  
**  
He ahí el porque amo lo martes por American Horror Story.. como amo esa seria pero por Evan Peters … y daisuki da yo, es te quiero para un amigo ya que para esa persona especial o mas bien tu novi como todo sabemos es aishiteru n.n ja nee (:**


	5. Te quiero

**Hola(: lamento la demoraD: se que n o tengo perdon pero … eh tenido unas semanas de locosD:.. pero ya estoy aquí con el otro cap.**

**Nypsy: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Perdon por no contestar antes, pero no lo habia visto, pues ahora que lo dices.. sobre ashido, se me ocurrio algo, por lo que el fic sera un poco mas largo, gracias por la idea;)  
espero les gustee*w*..  
Bleach no es de mi propiedad… si lo fuera Ichigo y Orihime estuvieran juntos con 5 hijos:3 y ulquiorra seguiria vivo, y estaria conmigooo jajajaj okno ya pareemole.**

Envolvio la bufanda con ese papel especial de fresitas con un moño color azul "Para:Kurosaki-kun" "De: Orihime…daisuki da yo".. Orihime estuvo en un dilema en decirle por medi ode la dedicatoria si lo queria o no.. pero si lo quiere, ella no vio el porque no escribirselo. Luego ya todos estaban envueltos los puso debajo de su pequeño arbolito de navidad.

Orihime se fue a la cama, por alguna razon, hoy no se le ocurrio escribir en nobu-chan, cosa buena para un pelinaranja que no podia despegar el ojo de cierta libreta.

El joven Kurosaki, no podia dormir, la lectura lo tenia tan entretenido, quien diria que no dormiria por leer. Ichigo se sorprendio al leer cosas sobre unos hombrecillos verdes que la visitaban en sus sueños diciendo que ella era la elegida para salvar al mundo y parloteos asi, siguio hojeando, muy cauteloso, pero el sabia que estaba haciendo mal, aun cuando su famila ya estaba dormida, el trataba de no hacer ruido al pasar la pagina, que le diria su padre?.

Luego de leer, casi todo la pequeña libreta, se detuvo en una pagina… la ultima pagina de la libreta.  
¿Qué es esto?- pregunto… el sabia la respuesta tenia que leer y eso hizo. Las paginas estaban decoradas con garabatos, y bordes de colores.  
_  
"Al saber que te iba a ver, mi dulce sonrisa en el espejo hice ensayar… Sali a tu busca a toda prisa, pues no te haria esperar."Por eso aunque pase el tiempo se que al final las experiencias que vivimos se uniran y asi te alcanzare, seguro que lo hare… yo lo se. Sin darme cuenta surgio un amor secreto que no puede evitar._

"_Un mundo sin ti es como una tarta de fresas sin fresas"._

"Creo en el hilo rojo de el destino.. Es solo que ahora se ha enredado. El Dios de el amor es muy travieso… Yo tirare de ese hilo e ire a buscarte.. hazle un lazo bien fuerte para que no vuelva a enredarse… Te quiero solo para mi Kurosaki-kun. Que estoy diciendo… es muy vergonzoso, pero es lo que siento".  
_**  
**_El joven de cabello naranja, solto una risita al leer y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo. En ese momento la cabeza de la famila Kurosaki, se desperto por un bocadillo nocturno y por alguna razon se paro enfrente de la recamara de el idiota de su hijo, escuchando lo que el estaba diciendo.

-Hay Inoue.. cada vez me sorprendes mas… El sonido de tu voz, tu rostro tan encantador y sus bellos ojos que son reflejo de su corazon ¿Qué mas puedo expresar que no haya dicho ya? Soy feliz porque conoci a alguien como tu, tan llena de luz, tu sonrisa… tu sonrisa quiero proteger, te quiero Inoue y te lo hare saber.- Dijo en un momento lleno de profundidad hacia el y sus sentimientos pero…

-Bravo- entro su amado padre dando aplausos- No sabia que seas tan sensible ichi, detrás de ese duro caparazon eres un romanticon eh?- dijo alzando su ceja distrayendolo de su momento, haciendolo saltar, ese susto.. definitivamente ese viejo se la pagaria, poniendo sus pulgares arriba, en señal de aprobacion.  
-¿P-pero que d-demonios dices?- dijo un nervioso.  
-Ami no me engañas, Orihime-chan te tiene asi- dijo acercandosele para darle unas palmaditas en la ancha espalda de su hijo.

-Claro que no… Heeey ademas que haces tu en mi habitacion a estas horas?- trato de cambiarle el si ya era tarde el reloj marcaba las 3:30 de la madrugada.  
-Crees que tu padre es un tonto?.. te conosco y yo se que te gustaa huuuy ichi- le dijo en tono burlon- Si no, no te estarias desvelando, Ohh mi hijo es todo un Shakespeare ohh Masaki, alfin el idiota de nuestro hijo se enamoro de una buena chica- dijo un sensible y emocionado Isshin, e hizo enfasis a una buena chica.. por Fuyumi.

-Ehh.. si como tu digas, andando de vuelta a tu habitacion- dijo dirigiendolo a su habitacion –de isshin- mientras el decia algo como "Ohh mi hijo no pasa tiempo conmigo" a lo que el respondia "Si si si viejo ya".

Dejando atrás el drama de su padre, volvio a su habitacion, se acosto sobre su cama, y tomo a "nobu-chan" y lo puso en su escritorio.  
-Mañana Inoue, Mañana sera un gran dia junto a ti.  
¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM !.  
-No tengo un regalo para ella… Ella es tan perfecta que no se que comprarle. "Vi unos cachorritos"… Eso. Luego se puso a pensar en ella… Orihime era tan increible, y el siendo un punk, y puso su alarma, a las 9 de la mañana para comprar un regalo para orihime.- Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La noche fue tranquila en las dos residencias Kurosaki e Inoue.  
Sin sentir la alarma desperto a Ichigo, sacandolo de un sueño realmente placentero, talvez sobre una pelinaranja con ojos grisaceos.

-Buaaaaaaa…Ya es hora- dijo estirandose luego de una noche muy buena para el, toda su famila estaba dormida, por lo que se ducho rapidamente, se cambio y desayuno. Salio al centro comercial.

-Bien- dijo ichigo suspirando. Entrando al centro comercial.  
-Disculpe.. adonde se encuentra la tienda de mascotas?- le pregunto a un vigilante.  
-En el segundo piso, a la derecha.- respondio amablemente.  
-Muchas gracias-.

El joven con el ceño fruncido se dirigio hacia la tienda de mascotas, al llegar pudo ver infinidad de animales, gatos, tortugas, peces, hamsters,pajaritos, conejos… y cachorros, uno capto su atencion, un pequeño San Bernardo, que jugaba con un pequeño balon, estaba solo en la vitrina. Entro.  
-Buenas, si, me gustaria llevarme ese San Bernardo, por favor-  
-Si claro que si, pero dejeme decirle que es algo costoso.  
-No, importa me lo llevo- lo pudo comprar ya que ganaba bien en su trabajo de medio tiempo-  
-Ehh, claro que si, venga por aquí- lo dirigio hacia el area de pagos.  
-Tiene dos meses, y necesita antencio, comida tres veces al dia, paseos…-  
-Si si, y tambien quiero una correa, y una placa por favor-  
-En seguida-

Le entrego el cachorro junto a una correa color celeste y una placa en forma de … fresa? Hay el mundo parecia odiarlo, pero le parecio tierno. Llevo al pequeño en sus brazos, el pequeño animalito lo lamia,a lo que el reia, era tan pequeño y tierno, olia a cachorrito, -A Inoue le encantara- penso- Se la imaginada jugando con el. Vio su reloj y ya eran las 2 de la tarde asi que le mando un mensaje a Orihime, diciendo a que horas iria a buscarla.

**"Hola Inoue, pasare por ti a las 6(:"  
-Ichigo.** Enviar.

Ichigo se dirigio a su casa junto al cachorrito.

**-  
**

Orihime ya estaba despierta, ya habia termina sus quehaceres, ahora estaba lavando los platos luego de almorzar.

"Let's have a good day everyones says Lalala"- sonó su telefono. Se acerco a el, y vio un mensaje.  
-Ohh es de kurosaki-kun-  
**"Hola Inoue, pasare por ti a las 6(:"  
-Ichigo.**

-Kurosaki-kun es muy considerado, me vendra a recoger es tan dulce ¡Tan dulce! ¡Tan Dulce!  
D-U-L-C-E Waaa…. Ouch- dijo rodando por los suelos, para luego golpearse la cabezo botando la fotografia de su hermano.  
-Onii-chan lo siento—dijo disculpandose de su hermano. Luego de ese accidente.**( no se si recuerdan el capitulo 345, cuando rueda imaginandose a ichigo con smokin xd)**

-Bien, tomare una larga ducha, para luego arreglarme para ir a la casa de kurosaki-kun- dijo con un tono infantil. Se metio a la ducha.  
**-  
**Ichigo se dirigio a su casa, sabia que al entrar miles de preguntas llegarian.  
-Ahh, haber que dice el viejo- dijo suspirando, saco sus llaves y al abrir el loco de su padre salio disparado a darle una patada, pero el fue mas rapido y lo esquivo dejando a un Isshin el lagrimas quejandose de el dolor.  
-¡Bien has mejorado!- dijo con la voz quebrada.  
-Ya, dejen de pelear, otousan, onii-chan- dijo una enfadada yuzu- ya pasen , nii-chan ven a almorzar-  
-Ya voy yuzu-Guaf- ladro el pequeño cachorro-  
-Onii-ch….. Ohhhhhh pero de quien es ese cachorrito?- dijo yuzu abriendo sus ojos como platos llenos de brillo al ver al tierno cachorrito-  
-Yuzu, ya termine de…. Ichii-nii un cachorro?- pregunto karin acercandose a su hermano. Ambas tocaron al cachorro mientras el movia lo colita. Pronto su padre se unio a ellas.  
-Ichigo, para quien es?- pregunto Isshin, el estaba seguro que era para Orihime.  
-B-bueno yo lo compre para Inoue jeje- dijo posando su mano e nsu cabeza rascandola disimuladamente, lo admitio era para ella, su familia quedo con la boca abierta.  
-Que lindo de tu parte onii-chan- dijo una risueña Yuzu.  
-Sii, vaya hasta que alfin haces algo lindo ichii-ni-  
-Oh mi hijo es todo un detallista, todos mis consejos como casanova dan sus frutos- dijo su padre lloriqueando de felicidad.  
-Y-ya dej-jen de decir eso… Lo compre porque ella siempre ha querido uno-  
-Si, si como tu digas Ichigo- dijo su padre con un toque de sarcasmo- Vamos tienes que almorzar.  
-Llevaremos al cachorrito al patio ichii-ni- dijo Karin quitandole al pequeño animalito.  
-Si, Karin- chan buena idea, nos vamosa divertir- la poyo Yuzu.  
-Si, porfavor, diviertanse, y no lo ensucien, porque si no ustedes lo bañaran- les espeto su hermano mayor.

Ichigo se fue al comedor a almorzar, el demente de su padre estaba viendo las luchas, con muchas boquitas y bebidas en la sala y las mellizas se encontraban en el patio jugando con el chachorito. Las mellizas estaban feliz de poder jugar con el cachorro, ya querian ver la expresion de orihime al ver a su perrito.

Ichigo al terminar de almorzar, se fue a cuarto a pensar, en todo lo que habia leido en nobu-chan se sentia un mantecato, un abusador de confianza, pero se hubierra arrepentido de no haber leido todo eso. Cuando su ya su comida habia bajado, se dirigio a la ducha.

**-  
**Saliendo de la ducha, Orihime se dirigio a su habitacion a cambiarse, ¿Qué debo ponerme?- penso la pelinaranja, buscando el mejor atuendo para ir a la casa de los kurosaki.

-Bien que me pongo,- dijo poniendo su dedo en su menton… -Ahh sii porque no un vestido.. si ya se cual- dijo tomando un vestido algo corto de tirantes, colos blanco con con lineas irregulares de color negro y una chaqueta color café. (**No soy buena en esto asi que imaginense algo bonito xd). **Se puso unas zapatillas con una chonga, se puso un poco de maquillaje ( Polvos o base), y se puso su crema coorporal olor a vainilla, y un toque de perfume con una fragancia a algodón de azucar (**Si existe y es deliciosa xD)**, tomo su cartera, si una grande para meter todos los regalos, para que nadie los viera, fue por los regalos y los metia a su bolso luego se fue a su sala a esperar a que su amado llegara por ella.

**-  
** Por otro lado Ichigo se estaba vistiendo, ya que su reloj marcaban las 5:30 de la tarde ya seria hora de ir por su amada.  
Se puso como centro una camisa color entre rojo y naranja, pantalocillos negro y una chaqueta negra, y su cabello despeinado como siempre, lo que lo hacia verse sexi. Bajo a la sala su famila se estaba cambiando para cuando llegara la visita, la casa estaba impecable, yuzu ,karin y su padre habian trabajado juntos para tenerla muy limpia, el cachorro estaba dormido luego de tanta diversion se durmio en la sala, debe dar gracias que se durmio en un lugar donde es dificil verlo.

Se encamino hacia la vivienda de Orihime comtemplando todas las luces de las casas, llenas de color rojo y verdad, adornaban toda la vecindad, el ya queria ver a Orihime, decirle lo que sentia, ya que el sentia algo por ella.  
Llego a la puerta y toco  
-I - inoue, soy yo- dijo un poco nervioso-  
-En seguida voy- grito. Al abrir la puerta se encontro con un ichigo muy guapo, y el no era diferente quedo muy impresionado, -que hermosa que se ve Inoue con ese vestido algo corto dejando ver un poco y sus atributos no se quedadan atrás haciendo que suban y bajan por su respiracion y-y … Esperen que estoy pensando Inoue es mi amiga, nada mas, pero no puedo dejar de pensar eso, Ichigo comportate.- penso-  
-Te ves l-inda…Nos vamos ya Inoue?- pregunto haciendo que se sonrojara- Ese rosado que baila en tus mejillas que te provoco.. hay Inoue yo… yo te quiero- penso.  
-G-gracias.. tu tambien te miras bien..Si, vamonos ya- dijo con las mejillas rojas, tomando su bolso, y un gran bolso que pesaba y mucho, e Ichigo lo noto-  
-Inoue, que llevas en ese bolso, es algo grande para una ocasión asi. Y se ve que pesa mucho- dijo cuando vio que casi perdia el equilibrio al levantarlo-  
-Etto.. nada Kurosaki-kun, no es nada…-  
-Dejame ayudarte- la interrumpio-  
-Que' no, no es necesario…-  
-No, es molestia.- dijo quitandole el bolso, si era algo pesado, pero no tanto… para el.  
-G-gracias- le contesto.

El camino hacia la casa de Ichigo fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos hablo, haciendo un poco incomoda la situacion. Ichigo se recriminada que tenia que sacar un tema de conversacion, pero su mente estaba vacia, solo la veia de reojo comtemplando lo muy linda que se veia, linda como siempre.  
Llegaron a la residencia Kurosaki,estaba adornada con luces y esferas de navidad, Ichigo abrio con las llaves su casa, dejando ver a una Yuzu muy arreglada con un vestido rojo un poco pomposo con listones blancos, a una Karin con un vestido mas sencillo color celeste con encajes rojos,-Pero que lindas estaban las hermanitas de ichigo, todas unas niñas hermosas- penso Orihime- y a su padre con una camisa manga larga color azul real con una estupida corbata –Kurosaki-kun tenia razon, a kurosaki-san si le gustan cosas como esas- penso la pelinaranja al verlo-

-Buenas noches, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, Kurosaki-san- saludo risueña orihime.  
-Orihimeeeeee-chaaaan que bueno que ya llegastes, como te trato el idiota de mi hijo?-pregunto el portador de la corbata ridicula.  
-Gracias por invitarme, jeje pues bien fue muy amable al recogerme.  
-Orihime-chan bienvenida- dijieron al unisonido las mellizas, para luego darle un abrazo.  
-Muchas gracias- dijo abrazandolas, ese abrazo hacia sentir muy bien a las mellizas, y a Orihime tambien, ella siempre deseo terner hermanitas a las cuales proteger, aunque apenas se podia proteger ella misma.

Entraron del todo a la casa,a la sala, que tambien estaba adornada con muchas botas con los nombres de los integrantes de la familia debajo de la chimenea , y un enorme arbol de navidad, que era como tres veces el de orihime. Ichigo puso el bolso de Orihime en una repisa de la sala.  
-La cena esta lista, vengan a cenar- anuncio Yuzu-  
-Yuzu-chan yo queria ayudar a prepararla- dijo haciendo un puchero.  
-Todavia faltan las galletas Orihime-chan, las haremos despues si?- le dijo Karin para reanimarla.  
-¿En serio? Si me encantaria- repuso con una gran sonrisa-  
-Bien vengan al comedor Karin, apaga el televisor-  
**-Noticia de ultima hora American Horror Story cambiara de horaria, debido a celebraciones navideñas sintonicela hoy a las 2 am-  
-**¿Qué? Porque cambiaran el horario bua, a las 2 de la madrugada, tendre que esperar mas tiempo- dijo la pelinaraja haciendo otro puchero-  
-Te gusta esa serie Orihime-chan?- pregunto Karin-  
-Si es una de mis favoritas- contesto- Y a ustedes le gusta? Pregunto-  
-No. Me da mucho miedo- dijo yuzu.  
-Si, esa serie tiende a dar mucho miedo, pero es ficcion- dijo guiñandole el ojo.  
-La veras?- pregunto Karin-  
-Si me prestan su televisor y no me duermo.. si si la veria-  
-Pero claro que si lo puedes utiliza orihime-chan si eres de la familia- Orihime se sonrojo ante el comentario de Yuzu, ella era de la familia' la felicidad no cabia en su pecho.

Ichigo aprovecho para escabullirse a su cuarto y traer a nobu-chan consigo, el tenia que devolversela, era lo correcto, pero ella no tenia porque darse cuenta que la tomo… O que ella la olvido y el la leyo.. como sea. Bajo sigilosamente hacia la sala y visualizo el bolso, bien era algo facil de hacer, solo tenia que ponerlo dentro y luego todo acabaria.  
-Bien Ichigo no lo arruines- se dijo a mismo.  
Se dirigio al bolso, en puntitas, camino hacia el y con mucho cuidado puso la libreta en su bolso- Uff ya esta- dijo.  
-Que haces Ichigo?- su padre lo habia visto, que le iba a decir, ichigo se tenso y..  
-Que sucede, aquí nada sucede, solo.. esto.. yoo, se me cayo una modena eso es todo- con rapidez saco una moneda de su bolsillo, sin que se diera cuenta-  
-Deja de usmear en el bolso de orihime-chan… ahí no encontraras su ropa interior.. Rio su padre.  
-¡VIEJOO ENFERMO ELLA NO GUARDARIA ALGO COMO ESO A….. PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO AUNQUE LOS GUARDARA, YO NUNCA USMEARIA.. QUE? AARG SOLO CALLATE- repuso un nervioso Ichigo.  
-De acuerdo ichi, lo que tu digas, ven vamos a cenar con la familia-  
-S-si. Donde esta el cachorro?- pregunto ya que no lo habia visto cuando llego a casa.  
-No te preocupes despues de dormir comio y volvio a dormirse en el cuarto de tus hermanas.  
-Oh, esta bien ,vamos al comedor-

Llegaron al comedor, donde se econtraban tres niñas, o bueno dos niñas y una mujer, hermosa a los ojos de todo el mundo pero mas para los de veia hermosa ayundando a poner la mesa, ella tenia ese aire maternal, que a la casa le faltaba ya por muchos años. –Se mira hermosa, sonriendo- penso ichigo.

-Tomen asiento, ya les servimos- dijo yuzu. Los hombres hicieron caso y tomaron asiento. En ese momento Orihime se acercaba con dos platos con pavo, ensalda y arroz.  
-Tomen- les dijo dandoles los platos con comida.  
-Graciaaaaas Orihime-chan eres tan amable- le dijo Isshin con emocion.  
-G-gracias Inoue- le dijo ichigo intentando darle una de sus mejores sonrisas-  
-No hay de que- les repondia sonriendo.  
-Ven Orihime-chan sientante con nostras- le dijo Karin-  
-Ya voy,- se dirigio a su asiento en medio de las mellizas.  
-Itadakimasu- dijieron todos y comenzaron a comer.  
-Uhhm.. waa, Yuzu, Karin les quedo delicioso,- felicito Orihime-  
-Me alegra que te haya gustado- agradeci Yuzu.  
-Si, nadie nos habia dicho eso, veras vivimos con unos simios como hombres- bromeo. Haciendo que Orihime riera, y esos dos "simios" se quejaran. Luego de esa tan amena cena venia las galletas.

-Orihime mezcla, la masa para las galletas- le dijo yuzu-  
-Claro, la mezclare con todas mis fuerzas- dijo risueña- Ichigo solo podia admirarla desde el sillon de su sala, sonriendole a la nada, mientras que su padre lo veia con una ceja levantada-  
-¿Q-que?- pregunto ichigo-  
-Se te sale la baba Ichigo- repuso Isshin negando con su cabeza.  
-Ya callate.

-Ya esta el horno puse el horno a calentar- anuncio Karin. Dirigiendose a Yuzu y Orihime.  
-Bien ahora hagamos galletas- dijo yuzu muy emocionada.

Se pusieron manos a la obra, cortando las galletas con cortadores de arbolitos de navidad , flores, estrellas, osos, regalos, y se llenaron la cara de harina, se la estaban pasando muy bien ,riendose, por toda la harina que tenian en la cara, llevaron la mezcla al horno y esperaron cerca de 15 minutos la alarma le avisarian cuando las galletas estarian listas, en los cuales se lavaron la cara, y rieron. Cuando la alarma sono, fueron a ver emocionadas sus galletas.

-Ichigo, te gusta mucho Orihime-channo es asi?- pregunto su padre, en un tono paternal.  
-Si, si me gusta- admitio un calma Ichigo  
-No , lo arruines, ella en serio es especial, tus hermanas la quieren, yo la quiero y se que tu la quieres mas, me alegra que Orihime sea la dueña de tu corazon – expreso Isshin sin intenciones de darle un ataque a su hijo.  
-Gracias, papá, significa mucho que ella te agrade, y no lo arruinare o eso espero, hoy se lo dire- dijo sin titubeos.  
-Eso, ese es mi hijo todo un valiente casanova como su hermoso padre.

-Bien aquí vienen las galletas- anuncio yuzu- Todos tomaron una, eran deliciosas, recibieron felicitaciones de los dos "simios". Ya era hora de los regalos.

-¡HORA DE LOS REGAAAALOOOOS- DIJO UN ISSHIN EMOCIONADO POR LA TONELADA DE REGALOS QUE CREE QUE RECIBIRA.  
-Nosotras primero- dijieron en un solo sonido las mellizas. Acercando los regalos.  
-Este es para ti Otou-san- dijieron ambas entregandole el regalo a isshin. Isshin lo tomo como si fuera un niño rompiendolo el papel con todas sus fuerzas.  
-OOOOOH, YUZU, KARIN, ESTO ES HERMOSO GRAAAAAACIAS, MIS ADORADAS HIJAS-Dijo emocionado sacando una pijama color amarilla con estampados irregulares-  
-De nada otou-san nos alegramos que te guste-  
-Este es para ti Ichi-nii/ Onii-chan- dijieron entregandole una caja elvuelta en papel de carritos rojos, ichigo lo tomo y lo abrio…  
-Un protector para mi ipod… Geniaaal.. Muchas gracias- dijo, el protector era muy lindo y pues tenia forma de una barra de chocolate, como no iba a gustarle a su hermano?  
-De nada Ichi-ni /Onii-chan- dijeron sus hermanitas abrazandolo-  
-Y este es para Orihime-chan- dijeron las dos entregandole una caja pequeña a la mencionada-  
-P-para mi?- dijo una nerviosa y feliz orihime-  
-Si, anda abrelo- Orihime asintio y…  
-Oh, Karin, Yuzu-chan, esto es hermoso, muchas gracias…- dijo sacando dos marcos de fotos con relieve de algodones de azucar, dulces etc… - que foto puedo poner?- dijo  
-De nada Orihime-chan.  
-Ya que preguntas por la foto… Papá ya haz tu entrada.- dijo karin. Isshin se dirigia hacia ellos con una camara tomando fotos como loco.  
-¿Quieres tomarte una foto con nosotros Orihime-chan?- pregunto Isshin con cierto amor paternal, ella asintio, no tenia palabras para describir lo feliz que se sentia- Eres de la familia- le dijo.  
-Gracias, muchas gracias, me hacen feliz, pero me hace mas feliz saber que que quieren como un miembro de su familia- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa llena de lagrimas de felicidad.  
-Ya no llores Inoue, sonrie para la foto si?- la consolo Ichigo, y ella sonrio. Isshin puso la camara en la repisa y posaron todos para la foto… Chaz.. salio el flash.  
-Bien ahora falta la otra foto- dijo Yuzu sonrojoada.  
-Si haber par de tortolos demnos su mejor pose- dijo Isshin guiñandole el ojo a su hijo.  
-Etto inoue, si no quieres no tiene…  
-Si quiero, ven- lo interrumpio, y posaron para la foto, ichigo tomaba a orihime por su cintura y ella se apoyaba en su pecho, ambos sonriendo un poco sonrojados. Clic, ya esta.

-Mas tarde las imprimire- dijo Karin.  
¡SIGAMOS CON LOS REGALOS-dijo Isshin.  
-¡Si!... bueno etto, yo les traje algo tambien..- dijo una apenada Orihime, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
-Orihime-chan no debistes… que me trajistes?-pregunto un divertido Isshin.  
-Viejo se mas cortes- lo regaño su hijo.  
-Bien, ire por mi bolso- se alejo y fue a traer su bolso.  
-¿Nobu-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? Quizas te traje por equivocacion- se dijo asi misma. Luego volvio a la sala. Saco de su bolso un regalo envuelto con papel de ositos con gorritos de navidad.- Para Yuzu- dijo entregandole el regalo-  
-Oh, Orihime-chan muchas gracias-agradecio, abriendolo muy delicadamente.  
-Orihime-chan… esto es hermosooo- dijo sacando su bakulo y su libro- Yo nunca termine de verla, pero me encantaba-  
-Mira ahí te falta- le dijo amablemente Orihime-  
-Tambien las temporadas?.. Orihime me encanta muchas graaacias- Orihime se sentia muy feliz que a yuzu le encantara su regalo. Yuzu agradecio con un amoroso abrazo.  
-Muchas gracias Orihime-chan-  
-No hay de que Yuzu-chan- le dijo amablemente.  
-Bien ahora el de.. Karin- dijo sacando un regalo envuelto en papel de estrellas en un cielo lleno de luces de navidaden un fondo color celeste- dijo entregandoselo-  
-Orihime-chan no debistes-  
-No fue molestia, espero que te guste- Le dijo, Karin abrio su regalo y se quedo con la boca abierta era uno de los juegos que ella queria-  
, es genial, muchas gracias, como supistes que era uno de los que qeria?-  
-Kurosaki-kun me hablo de ello- le dijo-  
-Muchas gracias- le dijo abrazandola muy fuerte, Karin sentia esa calidez- De nada Yuzu, y la abrazo fuerte.  
-Y ahora… el de Kurosaki-san- dijo alegre. Kurosaki-san se emociono- le entrego el regalo.  
-Oin Orihime-chan eres tan dulce- dijo abriendo su regalo como si fuera su primer regalo en tod oel mundo.  
-Oh por Dios.. Orihime-chan adonde conseguistes esto? Le dijo un isshin con estrellitas en los ojos.  
-Tengo mis contactos- le dijo sonriente.  
-Siempre lo habia soñado, mi propia corbata con luz y mis calcecites con luz.. Adios lamparas… Muchas gracias Orihime, me encanta- le agradecio un abrazo muy paternal, ella nunca habia sentido ese tipo de amor, la llenaba de felicidad.  
-De nada Kurosaki-san, yo deberia de estar agradecida con ustedes, por invitarme a pasar la navidad con ustedes.  
-No hay de que- le dijo Isshin.  
-Y ahora el de Kurosaki-kun- anuncio con una hermosa sonrisa para el.  
-P-para mi Inoue, muchas gracias- dijo recibiendo el regalo. El sonrio ante el papel de regalo.. fresitas con pies y sombreros de navidad, Y noto la dedicatoria, Para: Kurosaki-kun De: Inoue Orihime… Daisuki da yo.- Hay Inoue tu siempre de especial, te quiero tambien- penso sonrojadisimo – Lo abrio muy delicadamente y se encontro con una bufanda color celeste con una fresa bordada con las iniciales KI.. de Kurosaki Ichigo.  
-Inoue, muchas gracias, esta linda- dijo sonrojado poniendose la bufanda- Orihime se sonrojo ese gracias significaba mucho para ella.  
-De nada Kurosaki-kun, no es mucho pero me alegra que te guste-  
-Claro que lo es, me encanta, muchas muchas gracias- dijo y sin pensarlo la abrazo, ella se sorprendio y el se alejo.  
-L-lo siento- dijo apenado-  
-No importa- dijo y se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo, los dos correspondieron, muy tiernamente -Huele bien- pensaron los dos –Feliz navidad kurosaki-kun- Feliz navidad Inoue- dijeron los dos y su padre aprovecho y les saco una foto –Muajaja estos dos me lo agradeceran- penso-  
-Bien- dijo ichigo alejandose de ella- es mi turno de los regalos. Se dirgio a su cuarto y trajo los regalos y vio de reojo el cuarto de sus hermnas donde se encontraba el cachorro dormido.  
Bien, aquí tienes Karin- le dijo, dandole su regalo.  
-Dios,Slendeer, gracias ichii-ni, me encanta, estaban agotados como..?

-Inoue me ayudo- le dijo guilandole el ojo asu hermana-  
-Muchas gracias- le dijo y lo abrazo- De nada Karin.  
-Bien… Yuzu toma- le dijo entregandole el regalo a su hermanita-  
-Onii-chan, gracias- dijo abranzando al leoncito de peluche- me encanta le pondre Postaff- dijo risueña- le hare mas vestiditos oown onii-chan muchas gracias- le dijo y lo abrazo- No hay de que yuzu- le correspondio el abrazo.  
-Y el d tu joven y guapo padre Ichigo?- lloriqueo Isshin.  
-Como olvidarlo, ten viejo feliz navidad- le dijo dandole su regalo  
-Ichigo, no jueges, en serio me conseguistes la serie… gracias ichigo hijo mio has hecho a tu padre feliz-  
-De nada viejo- dijo abrazandolo.  
-Y el ultimo pero no menos importante el tuyo… Inoue, pero espera aquí- le dijo.  
-S-si kurosaki-kun- le dijo muy sonrojada.  
Ichigo fue al cuarto de sus hermanas agarrando al cachorro que estaba dormido- Lo siento amigo pero ella tiene que verte- le dijo  
-Bien Inoue… F-feliz navidad- dijo entregandole al cachorro, quien ya despierto se volvio hiperactivo moviendo su colita- Orihime se quedo sin palabras, de tanta felicidad-  
-K-kurosaki-kun esto es muy lindo de tu parte, yo no puedo creerlo, es demasiado, es hermoso, me encanta, me encanta, muchas muchas gracias, como supiestes que queria uno?-  
-B-bueno yo solo lo lei en no… Bueno es decir cuando lo vi solo pense en ti, es muy tierno igual a ti- Ya casi metes la pata imbecil- se regaño.  
-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto ichigo nervioso.  
-Me encanta Kurosaki-kun, muchas gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte, yo no tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que me gusta. Dijo acariciando al cachorro – Eres muy hiperactivo no chiquitin? Te llamare Shiro ( Ya que este San bernardo casi no tenia machitas y no se me ocurrio otro nombre xd.. tenia pensado en Shippo o no se pero Shiro por Shirosaki) -¿Te gusta Shiro-chan? Le pregunto al cachorro, quien salto sobre ella haciendo que calleran al suelo, el pequeño animalita la lambia.. cosa que ponia un tanto celoso a Ichigo –Celooso de un animal? Hay cada vez estas peor-penso –Pero me alegra que te haya gustado Inoue- penso otra vez.  
-Ven Kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime trayendo a Ichigo con ellos, jugaron todal a noches cuando ven el reloj eran la 1:30 de la madrugada. Shiro se durmio luego de tanto juego. Y su familia hizo lo mismo. Solo quedan ellos dos. Orihime se habia tenido que ir hace mas de tres horas, pero Kurosaki-san le dijo que se quedara con ellos esta noche,en el cuarto de las mellizas claro, yuzu y karin dormirian en la misma cama, orihime protesto pero al final kurosaki-san gano.  
-Ahh.. bien Kurosaki-kun no quieres ver una seria ya esta por comenzar que dices?-

-Claro vamos a la sala- dijo se sentaron, pero conforme paso el tiempo Inoue termino apoyada en su pecho, e Ichigo oliendo su cabello, ese olor que lo hipnotizaba.  
Inoue gritaba al ver la serie ya que era de miedo, pero como le gustaba ichigo solo reria para si, al ver la reacciones de ella, tapandose la cara pero podia ver por el espacio entre sus dedos.  
-Sin previo aviso Orihime se durmio en su pecho, pero el no se dio cuenta-  
-Inoue yo te queria decir que yo te quie… se dio cuenta que estaba dormida… en su pecho..¡EN SU PECHOO!  
-No kurosaki-kun esta ma lo que haces, eso no se mete ahí, nos regañaran si lo hacemos de este modo, a la fuerza no- Ichigo se sonrojo demasiado, que clase de sueños tenia Orihime con el –Kurosaki-kun no lo hagas asi- dijo… Kurosaki kun, no metas metales en el lugar de plasticos asi no se recicla bobito- dijo al fin.. Ichigo se quedo en shock… ella no seria capaz de soñar algo tan sucio como el pensaba…  
-Jaja.. Hay Inoue perdoname, lo hare bien… te quiero- le dijo enarco una sonrisa y beso su frente.  
-No podemos estar aquí te llevare a la cama- la cargo en su s brazos hasta la habitacion de sus hermanas. –Ella es ma liviana de lo que pense- se dijo, el solo la comtemplaba como a una diosa, que dormia placidamente sobre sus brazos. El era tan afortunado de enamorarse de ella, si tan solo no se hubiera dormido el le habria hecho saber sus sentimientos.

Entro a la habitacion y la puso sobre la cama, le puso una sabana para que no pasara frio, y la comtemplo por ultima vez.. se acerco a ella, y la beso.. en la frente- Te quiero-Susurro.

****  
**  
Alfin:D.. espero que les haya gustadoo un review para esta autora:3.**


End file.
